Le monde à l'envers
by Natacha Nicole
Summary: Elle se retrouve dans le monde de Harry Potter après un marathon de tous les films de la série.
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1 : Comme sur des roulettes

Je viens enfin de les acheter! Ces lunettes Prada qui me font envie depuis tant d'années. Je ne me souviens même plus c'est quand la première fois que j'ai commencé à économiser pour les acheter. Tant qu'à être condamnée à porter des lunettes, aussi bien qu'elles me plaisent pour un bon moment. Mon portable sonne dans la voiture et j'active la fonction main libre.

\- Nat?

\- Et tu penses appeler qui? que je demande à la voix de mon ami Sébastien, amusée.

\- Ouin, en tous cas, es-tu toujours partante pour notre marathon?

\- Bien sûr! J'ai les 8 DVD avec moi et le pop corn. En passant, est-ce que je peux amener mon chat? Elle a pas l'air bien ces temps-ci et j'aime pas la laisser seule trop longtemps.

\- Bin certain que tu peux amener Inox. Tu le sais que j'aime full ton chat, Nat.

\- C'est bon, je vais la chercher et j'arrive.

Sur ce, je mets fin à l'appel et change de direction sur la rue Saint-Charles à Longueuil pour me diriger vers la maison.

Une fois Inox dans son sac de voyage et de la nourriture ainsi que quelques gâteries, je retourne dans la voiture pour me rendre chez Sébastien avec une fébrilité grandissante.

Malgré mes 30 ans, un marathon Harry Potter m'emballe toujours autant. Dans la voiture, je hurle des chansons de Youtubeurs français qui font des parodies. C'est sur la dernière note de Assassins des Templiers par Norman que je coupe le moteur pour monter à l'appartement de Seb.

Les mains pleines, je monte difficilement les escaliers jusqu'à ce que Seb vienne me libérer de quelques articles.

\- Mon chevalier en armure! Trop aimable, lui dis-je avec reconnaissance.

\- T'es sérieuse? Du pop corn rose!

\- Bin oui, depuis le temps que j'en cherchais, j'allais pas cracher dessus quand je tombe sur un sac par hasard.

Sur ce, il secoue la tête, découragé, et me guide vers le salon.

\- Ça aurait été mieux chez toi, t'as une maison à toi toute seule.

\- Ouais, mais ta télé est plus grande.

Sur ce, on s'installe chacun sur notre canapé et Seb met le premier DVD, Harry Potter à l'école des sorciers, pendant que ma chatte s'installe gracieusement entre mes jambes. Je suis assise sur le fauteuil en tailleur et attends avec impatience que le film commence.

Il est 19h07 quand les premières notes du film commencent. Entre chaque film, nous faisons une pause d'une vingtaine de minutes pour prendre un peu l'air ou se préparer quelque chose à manger.

À 1h10 du matin, nous commençons Harry Potter et le prisonnier d'Azkaban. Mon rythme cardiaque s'accélère toujours quand vient le temps de retransformer Peter Pettigrow de son état de rat à plus ou moins humain et je sursaute à chaque fois que Harry envoie valser Severus Rogue dans le mur de la Cabane Hurlante.

C'est rouge de colère que vers 10h00, j'ai envie de défoncer la troche du crapaud rose qu'est cette pétasse de Dolores Ombrage.

C'est vers 17h30 que je reprend mes DVD, mon chat et tout ce qui va avec, pour retourner chez moi. Le chemin n'est pas très long de chez Seb à chez moi, mais comme il y a de la construction partout et des détours qui n'en finissent pas, je me retrouve dans un endroit complètement isolé que je n'ai jamais vue. Inox, qui dormait dans son sac de transport sur le côté passage, se met à cracher et feuler de peur en regardant par la fenêtre. Je vois le reflet de ses grands yeux jaunes, vissés sur quelque chose à l'extérieur que je ne vois pas. La pluie se met à tomber tout d'un coup. Un éclair défigure le ciel, passé du gris clair à presque noir sans que je ne m'en rende compte. Un bruit assourdissant accompagne l'éclair. Paniquée, j'essaie de me trouver un endroit où me stationner et m'abriter avec ma chatte. Comme je ne connais pas l'endroit, j'attends que la tempête passe en prenant Inox dans mes bras pour la rassurer comme je le peux. Un autre éclair déchire la noirceur du ciel et percute ma voiture. C'est horrifiée que je perds connaissance dans mon véhicule avec mon chat dans les bras.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 : C'est pas possible.

Je me sens revenir à moi doucement en aillant une sensation de chaleur qui parcourt mon corps par vague à intermittence irrégulière. Des voix que j'ai déjà entendues se font entendre d'un endroit qui semble une autre pièce.

\- Et où avez-vous trouvé cette jeune femme?

\- Sur le terrain de l'usine désaffectée au bout de la rue.

\- Elle a eu de la chance que vous la trouviez, quelques heures plus tard, elle serait probablement morte, dit une voix féminine.

\- Merci pour ce que vous avez fait. Puis-je compter sur votre discrétion? Demande la voix masculine

\- Severus, dit la dame avec un ton réprobateur, nous sommes en vacance. Je n'ai aucun compte à rendre à personne. Au château, j'aurais été obligée d'en parler au directeur, mais en plein milieu du mois de juillet, il n'a pas besoin de connaître mes faits et gestes.

\- Je vous remercie, Pompom.

\- S'il y a quoi que se soit avec cette personne, vous pouvez me rappeler.

J'ouvre les yeux ronds. Pompom? Severus? Mais c'est quoi cette histoire! Je me rappelle soudain où j'ai entendu ces voix. Ce sont les voix des personnages de Harry Potter version québécoise. Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette folie!?

J'entends alors des pas dans un escalier à proximité et je me redresse rapidement. La porte de la chambre où je me trouve s'ouvre doucement et une tête aux cheveux noirs passe doucement l'ouverture.

\- Je suis ravi de vous voir réveillée, mademoiselle, me dit un Alan Rickman maquillé et habillé en Severus Rogue.

J'essaye de garder mon sang-froid et de contrôler mon angoisse. Je sens alors un léger poids sauter sur le lit où je suis maintenant assise et vois Inox approcher souplement de mon ventre pour se blottir sur moi.

\- Vous avez une chatte brillante, Miss. Elle est rester avec vous ces deux derniers jours à veiller sur vous et analyser chacun de nos gestes. Une de mes collègue est venue pour vous examiner et j'ai veillé sur vous jusqu'à ce que vous repreniez conscience.

\- Et puis-je savoir où nous sommes? Ma voix est enrouée de ne pas avoir parlé pendant mon inconscience.

\- Nous sommes dans le quartier Charbone-les-Mines. Sur la rue de l'Impasse du Tisseur.

Je reste coite. Ce n'est pas possible. Mon interlocuteur semble voir l'incertitude et le désespoir m'envahir. Il s'approche doucement de moi et je m'enfonce dans les oreillers. Inox, qui semble ressentir mon malaise, hérisse ses poils et grogne doucement en regardant l'homme habillé de noir dans les yeux. Son regard d'ambre est vissé à celui du propriétaire des lieux.

\- Chuuuuut, doucement ma belle. Tout va bien, dis-je doucement à mon félin en lui caressant tendrement la tête.

L'effet est immédiat et je sens mon chat se détendre sous mes caresses.

\- Je m'appelle Severus Rogue, vous êtes chez moi ici. Puis-je savoir qui vous êtes?

\- Natacha, Natacha Provost. Pourriez-vous me dire quelle date nous sommes?

\- Bien sûr, nous sommes le 24 juillet 1987, me dit le Maître des Potions.

\- Pardon! C'est impossible!

\- Et pourquoi ça?

\- Je suis née le 04 novembre 1987. Théoriquement, je ne suis même pas encore née.

Je cherche frénétiquement mon portefeuille dans la poche de mon veston, plié sur la chaise à côté du lit, en sort une pièce d'identité et la tends à mon interlocuteur. Perplexe, il s'assoit sur la chaise et je lui explique d'où je viens et ce qui c'est passé avant que je ne me réveille.

\- J'ai une question un peu… étrange, à vous poser, que je lui demande.

\- Allez-y.

\- Avez-vous rencontré une enfant du nom de Pétunia Evans, quand vous étiez petit?

Je vois Mr Rogue se tendre et son regard se durcir.

\- En effet, me répond-t-il. Pourquoi cette question?

\- De l'endroit où je viens, nous avons une série de livres, qui a ensuite été porté au grand écran dans les cinémas du monde entier. Et cette série de 7 livres, est l'histoire d'un jeune sorcier pendant sa scolarité dans une école de magie en Écosse. Dans cette histoire, il y a un personnage de votre nom qui est l'enseignant de potion de cet enfant.

Mr Rogue se lève rapidement et fait les 100 pas dans la pièce.

\- Donc, cette histoire se déroule entre 1991 et 1998? Me demande-t-il quand j'ai terminé ma vague explication.

\- En effet, on nous raconte les 7 années de sa scolarité à Poudlard.

\- Donc, vous êtes au courant pour notre monde, dit-il en passant une main blanche sur son visage.

\- C'est vrai, si ce que je vous ai dit est la vérité pour vous, je suis au courant de beaucoup de choses. Vous pouvez me lancer un oubliette si vous le voulez, je n'ai pas les capacités de me défendre. Mais par contre, je sais beaucoup de choses qui pourrait être utile. Je n'ai qu'une chose à demander en échange.

\- Et que voulez-vous?

\- Que votre employeur ne sache jamais d'où je viens et qui je suis. Si vous êtes comme dans cette histoire et lui aussi, j'ai confiance en vous et aucunement en lui.

Je lui explique que je sais quelle genre de vie mène Harry Potter chez lui et que le directeur laisse faire. Qu'il a demandé à Arabella Figg de veiller sur lui et qu'il est impossible qu'il ne sache pas que cet enfant est négligé, affamé et mal traité par Pétunia, son mari et leur fils. Que Sirius Black n'était pas le véritable Gardien du Secret des Potter, mais que c'était Peter Pettigrow. Si Dumbledore a vraiment lancé ce sort lui-même, il ne peut pas ne pas savoir qui était le véritable Gardien.

Mon interlocuteur revient s'assoir sur la chaise, complètement perplexe. Son masque d'impassibilité a complètement craqué.

\- Je comprends que vous ne me croyez probablement pas. Mais si vous êtes un Legilimen aussi doué que le personnage de votre nom, alors entrez dans mon esprit et allez voir par vous-même. Je ne sais pas si je peux vous résister. Mais je n'essayerai pas.

Sur ce, il s'installe en face de moi et visse son regard d'onyx dans mes yeux pers. Je me concentre sur tous les moment où Harry est chez les Dursley dans les films. Je me concentre aussi sur le moment où Drago Malefoy montre sa Marque des Ténèbres à Dumbledore sur la tour d'astronomie en lui disant qu'il n'a pas le choix de le tuer, si non, le Seigneur des Ténèbres le tuera.

\- Lucius est resté un fidèle du Seigneur des Ténèbres, dit doucement Mr Rogue. Si vous lui montrez ce souvenir, il changera d'avis. Sa famille passe avant tout.

\- Je pense que le plus urgent, est de sortir Harry Potter de son enfer familiale, que je lui répond doucement. Au moins le temps d'innocenter son parrain pour qu'il puisse s'en occuper.

\- Parce que vous savez comment innocenter ce sac à puces?

Je ris doucement avant de lui demander si Lucius Malefoy a autant de poids que je le pense au Ministère de la Magie. Mr Rogue me regarde, interdit avant de me dire qu'il en a encore plus que je ne le pense. Parfait! On va pouvoir aller chercher Pettigrow chez les Weasley si Malefoy accepte de m'aider.

\- En passant, vous pouvez m'appeler Severus, me dit-il avec un sourire miniature.

\- Appelez-moi Nat, alors.

Il me guide vers la salle de bain que je puisse prendre une douche en posant une grande serviette et des vêtements propres sur une petite chaise en bois.

Je sors de la salle de bain avec des vêtements d'homme trop grands pour moi. Mais au moins je me sens propre. Ça fait du bien! Il m'explique qu'il a passé un appel par cheminette au Manoir Malefoy pour annoncer notre venue. J'acquiesce d'un hochement de tête et le suis dans son salon. J'entre dans la cheminée à la suite de Severus qui passe un bras autour de ma taille. Il est évident que je n'ai jamais eu recours à ce genre de transport. Son bras autour de moi me rend mal à l'aise. Severus Tobias Rogue a toujours été mon personnage préféré, mais de là à avoir une telle proximité me rend fébrile. J'aimais le personnage dans les livres et une fois à l'écran, il avait ce côté horriblement sexy que je ne lui imaginais pas quand je me faisais une image mentale de ce personnage.

Severus m'aide à sortir et je me retrouve dans une grand salon luxueux. Le couple Malefoy est debout au milieu de la pièce et Lucius s'avance en laissant sa femme derrière.

\- Severus nous a expliqué que vous aviez une histoire intéressante à nous raconter, me dit l'aristocrate avec un regard hautain.

Je me relance alors dans mes explications en mettant plus de détails sur leur histoire à eux. Comment Bellatrix Lestrange sortira d'Azkaban, comment Lucius y passera un séjour après le fiasco du Ministère à la fin du tome 5 et que son propre fils se verra attribuer une mission suicide par le Seigneur des Ténèbres pour son échec.

Quand je termine mon récit, je le vois sortir une pensine. Il me fait signe de m'approcher. Je demande alors que se soit Severus qui me retire ces souvenirs. Je me concentre sur les scènes en question de ces films et le Maître des Potions pose sa baguette sur ma tempe gauche.

Pendant que Mr et Mme Malefoy vont voir mes souvenirs dans la pensine, je reste à l'écart à côté de l'enseignant. Une fois qu'ils en ressortent, ils ont l'air énormément troublés.

\- Vous n'êtes pas une Moldue comme les autres, me dit Lucius Malefoy en haussant les sourcils.

\- Est-ce un compliment, Mr Malefoy? Que je lui demande avec un rictus.

\- En effet, dit sa femme. Donc, qu'attendez-vous de nous exactement?

\- De l'aide pour sortir Sirius Black d'Azkaban pour qu'il puisse s'occuper de Harry Potter. Et que vous acceptiez de détruire le journal de Tom Elvis Jedusor que le Seigneur des Ténèbres vous a confié. La vie de votre famille en dépend, Mr Malefoy.

\- Et qu'avons-nous en échange? Me demande Mr Malefoy.

\- Vous êtes sérieux, monsieur? Je vous croyais plus Serpentard que ça… Avoir l'opportunité de discrédité Dumbledore, d'enfoncer le dernier clou du cercueil de sa notoriété public, de montrer le vrai visage de cet homme aux airs de grand-père sage un peu fou et d'être le sauveur du Survivant. Vous n'êtes pas comme je le pensais, Mr Malefoy.

\- Vue sous cet angle, il est vrai que c'est une proposition plus qu'intéressante, me dit Lucius avec un rictus. Si vous aviez été sorcière, j'aurais adoré vous avoir dans ma maison lors de ma scolarisation, me dit l'aristocrate.

Sur ces belles paroles, nous commençons à élaborer un plan pour le sauvetage du petit Harry Potter de 6 ans qui en aura 7 dans quelques jours. Narcissa propose de s'en occuper le temps que Black soit innocenté. Comme les Dursley mise tout sur l'image et le paraître, Mme Malefoy nous amène, Severus et moi, chez un grand couturier Moldu au centre de Londres.

Je me retrouve avec un tailleur féminin ajusté d'un gris clair avec un chemisier de soie vert Serpentard, des bijoux discrets argentés et des escarpins noirs. Severus a un costume 3 pièces noir avec une chemise blanche et une cravate de la même couleur que mon chemisier. À ma grande surprise, Mr Malefoy réserve une limousine pour aller chercher Harry. Autant mettre le paquet pour bien faire suer les Dursley. C'est horriblement nerveuse que je sors du véhicule avec Severus à mes côtés.

Nous sommes en début de soirée et c'est plus stressée que jamais que je sonne au 4 Privet Drive.

\- Mme Dursley? Que je demande tout en connaissant la réponse.

\- Oui, que puis-je faire pour vous? Me demande la sœur aînée des Evans en détaillant mes vêtements luxueux et mes longs cheveux châtains qui tombent en cascade dans mon dos.

\- Nous venons chercher Harry Potter, lui dis-je sans préambule.

\- Pardon!

\- Vous ne croyez quand même pas que vous pouviez le traiter de la sorte sans que personne n'en sache rien, Mme Dursley, lui répond Severus derrière moi, qui avait pris soin de modifier son visage de quelques sorts pour qu'elle ne le reconnaisse pas.

Je vois Pétunia Dursley pâlir drastiquement et j'en suis très satisfaite.

\- Donc, Mme Dursley, allez chercher votre neveu et ses affaires, s'il vous plait. Vous n'entendrez plus parler de lui ou de nous si vous faites ce que l'on vous demande.

\- Et que voulez-vous? Me demande la maîtresse des lieux, visiblement tremblante.

\- Si Mme Figg vous demande où est Harry, vous lui inventez quelque chose, il est puni, il est chez un ami, ce que vous voulez. Mais faites lui croire qu'il est encore chez vous. Même chose pour Dumbledore. Si vous ne le faites pas, nous le saurons. Et croyez moi, vous n'aimerez pas ce qui se passera. Je me demande ce que les voisins diraient si votre fils avait soudain une queue et des oreilles de cochons… dis-je, pensive.

Elle hoche la tête nerveusement en se tournant vers l'intérieur de la maison.

\- Garçon!

Un Daniel Radcliff de 6 ans arrive dans le salon avec des vêtements trop grands et des lunettes rafistolées sur le nez.

\- Oui, tante Pétunia?

\- Mets tes affaires dans ton sac d'école et reviens ici.

Je regarde alors Severus en levant les yeux au ciel et il a l'air d'immédiatement comprendre le message. Il passe devant moi, menace Mme Dursley de sa baguette magique pour qu'elle recule et que l'on entre. Le Maître des Potions conseille à Pétunia de s'assoir gentiment pendant que l'on s'occupe de Mr Potter. Severus jette un sort sur le sac de l'enfant pour qu'il puisse y mettre tout ce qu'il souhaite.

\- C'est vrai? Me demande le jeune Potter. Je ne vais plus revenir ici.

\- C'est vrai, Harry, lui dit-je avec un sourire. Une dame très gentille avec un petit garçon de ton âge va s'occuper de toi le temps que nous retrouvions ton parrain et qu'il puisse s'occuper de toi.

\- J'ai un parrain?

\- Nous t'expliquerons tout dans la voiture, lui dit Severus.

Pendant que j'aide Harry à prendre ses affaires dans son placard, le Maître des Potions fouille la mémoire de Pétunia pour savoir comment Harry a vécu sous ce toit.

Il est visiblement plus que contrarié quand on retourne à la limousine. Je présente Lucius et Narcissa à Harry. Pendant le trajet vers le Manoir Malefoy, le couple explique au garçon qu'il est sorcier et argumente un peu avec lui pour le convaincre. C'est quand Severus redonne ses traits normaux à son visage avec sa baguette que le garçon qui a survécu finit par admettre que la magie existe et qu'il est un sorcier.

Ce soir-là, je dors au Manoir Malefoy dans les mêmes appartements que Harry. Le pauvre enfant à l'air terrifié. La présence de Inox semble le rassurer un peu. Quand il est l'heure de dormir, je lui raconte une histoire de Beddle le Barde du mieux que ma mémoire me le permet. C'est donc à la fin du Sorcier au cœur velu que le garçon de 6 ans s'endort.

\- Vous êtes douée avec les enfants, me dit Severus avec le premier vrai sourire que je vois sur son visage.

\- Merci Severus. Je fais juste de mon mieux pour essayer de le rassurer. Je sais ce que c'est de débarquer dans un monde qui nous ait inconnu, alors on se comprend.

\- Vous avez l'air de bien gérer.

\- J'en ai l'air, lui dis-je. Mais je suis tout de même terrifiée.

Il me regarde d'une façon indéchiffrable et me propose de rejoindre Mr et Mme Malefoy dans le salon d'hiver.

Une fois installés, je leur propose un plan pour atteindre Peter Pettigrow.

\- Vous êtes certaine de vous, Miss Provost? Me demande l'aristocrate.

\- Lucius, elle avait raison sur la façon dont Potter était traité par sa famille. Je ne vois pas pourquoi elle n'aurait pas vue juste en ce qui concerne Pettigrow, lui dit Severus avec lenteur.

Après la conversation, je rejoins Harry dans notre chambre. Severus m'accompagne jusqu'à la porte et me souhaite une bonne nuit.

\- Bonne nuit, Severus, lui dis-je après lui avoir donné un baiser sur la joue.

\- En quelle honneur?

\- Pour avoir pris soin de nous quand vous nous avez trouvé et pour m'avoir cru. Merci pour tout.

Je rentre donc dans la chambre avant qu'il puisse répondre quoi que se soit. Je me change et mets la chemise de nuit que Narcissa m'a laissé. Je vais me coucher dans le lit à côté de celui de Harry.

\- Est-ce que… est-ce que je peux dormir avec toi? Me demande une petite voix dans le noir.

\- Bien sûr, viens, dis-je à Harry en levant les couvertures.

Une fois installé, je le prends dans mes bras et m'endors en caressant ses cheveux noirs.

La journée du lendemain est horriblement longue pour moi. Lucius est au Ministère pour demander à deux Aurores d'aller chercher le rat de Percy Weasley au Terrier. Je discute avec Narcissa pendant que Harry et Drago font connaissance. Ils s'entendent étonnamment bien ces deux-là. Drago lui explique plein de choses du monde sorcier que Harry ne connait pas. Les hiboux qui portent des lettres, le réseau de cheminette, l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard, Gringotts la banque des sorciers qui est tenu par des Gobelins et les ballais volants sur lesquels on joue au Quidditch. J'écoute Narcissa d'une oreille distraite. Elle me parle de vêtements sorciers et d'étiquette pendant que je garde un œil sur Harry.

\- Avez-vous des enfants, Nat?

\- Non, je n'ai pas trouvé le père qui vient avec, lui dis-je d'un sourire absent.

\- Vous avez déjà l'instinct maternelle a toujours avoir les yeux rivés sur le jeune Potter.

En fait, si je suis si distraite, c'est que Severus est retourné chez lui. Je me suis très rapidement habitué à sa présence que je trouve rassurante. Son absence me stresse beaucoup, mais je ne me vois pas trop expliquer ça à mon interlocutrice. Je la remercie donc de ce qui ressemble à un compliment et retourne à notre conversation barbante.

En soirée, Severus et Lucius reviennent et ont l'air satisfaits. J'interroge le Maître des Potions du regard.

\- Black est libre, il est au Square Grimmaurd, il nous attend, me dit Severus.

\- Nous?

\- Vous et moi. Nous avons quelques points à régler qui vous concernent. Lucius, Narcissa et toi êtes toujours d'accord pour vous occupez de Harry le temps que Black aille mieux? 6 ans et demie à Azkaban ne s'effacent pas en une soirée.

\- Certainement, dit Mr Malefoy. Il avait l'air… je ne sais même pas comment le décrire.

\- Merci infiniment, dis-je à Narcissa en lui prenant les mains de gratitude.

Je dis au revoir à Harry, l'embrasse sur le front et caresse mon chat avant de rejoindre Severus dans la cheminée.

Une fois le chemin par le réseau de cheminette est terminé, il m'aide à sortir de l'âtre dans la cuisine de la maison familiale des Black. Une masse de cheveux bruns foncés s'abat sur moi et quelqu'un me prend dans ses bras en me soulevant.

\- Malefoy m'a dit que c'est grâce à vous que j'ai été innocenté. Merci, merci, merci.

Chaque merci est ponctué d'un baiser sonore sur ma joue gauche. Je vois Severus serrer les points et la mâchoire. Le Maître des Potions serait-il jaloux? Mais non! Ça serait trop beau pour être vrai.

\- Tout doux Black, elle ne t'a jamais vue. Tu peux pas la laisser respirer un peu et te présenter avant de te lancer sur elle? Dit Severus.

\- Servilus, arrêtes d'être aussi rabat-joie!

\- Je pense que ça serait une bonne idée de commencer par l'appeler par son nom, dis-je à Black. C'est quand même grâce à lui que vous êtes sortie d'Azkaban et que votre filleul est en sécurité à présent.

\- Rogue a fait ça? Me demande Sirius, choqué.

\- En effet, c'est lui qui m'a trouvé et s'il ne m'avait pas cru, rien de ceci ne serrait arrivé. Alors il serait plus que temps que vous lui démontriez le respect qu'il mérite, répliquais-je catégorique.

Nous passons une bonne partie de la soirée à discuter de où et quand je viens, de comment Harry était traité chez la sœur de Lily et de mon souhait que Dumbledore ne sache rien de moi.

\- Il y aurait un moyen infaillible pour que votre identité ne soit jamais découverte, dit Severus. J'ai inventé une potion il y a un certain temps. Une demande du Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais je ne lui ai jamais dit que j'avais terminé et réussi la potion. Elle vous donne le bagage générique des deux individus de qui on a mis une goûte de sang dedans. Nous pourrions prendre deux personnes quelconques et dire que vous êtes une cracmole. Mais c'est irréversible, vous ne pourrez récupérer votre identité physique et génétique par la suite.

\- Chaque grande famille sorcière garde du sang de leurs ancêtres, dit Sirius. Vous pourriez vous faire passer pour ma sœur cachée. Une goûte du sang de mon père avec une goûte du sang d'une sorcière de ma connaissance qui a toujours rêvée d'avoir une descendance. Je vais contacter Athéna Saint-Clair. Sa fille aînée était fiancée à mon père avant qu'il ne mette fin aux fiançailles et épouse ma mère. Ça serait crédible qu'il ait sauté la clôture, qu'elle soit tombée enceinte et qu'elle ait caché le bébé. Vous et moi avons plus ou moins le même âge, non?

\- Ce n'est pas un peu tiré par les cheveux? Que je demande à Sirius. D'où je viens j'ai 30 ans.

Severus propose de me jeter un sort pour savoir quel âge j'ai exactement ici, qui fera apparaître ma date de naissance. Après un moment, 04 Novembre 1960 apparaît. Je vais avoir 27 ans en automne, trop bizarre.

\- Trop bien! Je suis encore le plus vieux! Dit Sirius avec un sourire espiègle. Je vais vous montrer vos chambres et ensuite, contacter Lady Saint-Clair. Rogue, tu pourras commencer la potion dans le laboratoire du sous-sol. Si tu as besoin de quelque chose, tu me le dis et j'irai te le chercher.

Severus et moi le suivons donc dans les étages et j'ai la chambre juste en face de celle que Sirius attribue au Maître des Potions. Je fais le tour de la pièce et c'est la chambre des parents Black. Une fois que j'ai visité la pièce, je descends les escaliers sans bruits pour redescendre à la cuisine où je trouve Sirius, la tête dans la cheminée.

\- Mais Sirius, pourquoi tu ne prends pas une goûte de sang des Prince? C'est moins compliqué d'inventer une histoire quand les concernés sont décédés, dit une voix féminine.

\- Je sais Athéna, mais vous savez que Rogue est leur dernier descendant. Je pense que cette jeune femme et Rogue se plaisent. Et je ne pense pas qu'ils aient un quelconque intérêt pour l'inceste. De plus, c'est une jeune femme formidable, vous seriez heureuse de la rencontrer et de la compter parmi votre famille. Elle est… surprenante. S'il-vous-plait!

\- D'accord, d'accord. Une fois que la potion de Mr Rogue sera terminée et les modifications finies, je veux la rencontrer dans les jours qui viennent, dit Mme Saint-Clair.

\- Je suis certain qu'elle acceptera. Merci infiniment Athéna.

Sirius passe un bras dans la cheminée et en sort une petite fiole avec un liquide rouge écarlate. Je sors un peu de la cuisine et rentre en faisant du bruit quand Black est debout à côté de la table.

\- La chambre vous plait? Me demande le maître des lieux.

\- Elle est… étrange. Mais c'est bien, merci. Est-ce que vous allez vous occuper de Harry dans cette maison?

\- Oui, après énormément de changements, de nettoyage et de réaménagements. Malefoy m'a dit aussi qu'il serait bon pour Harry et moi que je consulte un psychomage. Pour me libérer de ce que j'ai vécu et aller de l'avant.

\- Je trouve que c'est une excellente idée, Mr Black.

\- Appelez-moi Sirius. Vous m'avez sauvé la vie après tout. Et vous pouvez me tutoyer.

\- Tu peux faire de même alors. Et comme nous serons demi frère et demie sœur, autant commencer dès maintenant avec les familiarités.

Il m'explique que tous les Black ont un nom en lien avec l'astronomie et qu'il faudrait que je change mon prénom. Je lui dit que j'avais déjà remarqué il y a un moment et que le nom que je choisis est Ariel. L'un des satellites naturels de Uranus, l'une de ses lunes quoi.

\- Excellent! Bienvenue dans la famille, Ariel Aphrodite Saint-Clair Black. Et pour officialiser ton identité et notre histoire, je suis certain que Malefoy acceptera de nous donner un coup de pouce au Ministère.

\- Pourquoi Aphrodite? Je demande à Sirius.

\- Il est coutume dans les grandes familles sorcières que le premier enfant de chaque sexe ait comme second prénom celui de son parent de même sexe. Moi c'est Orion car je suis l'aîné et c'était le prénom de mon père. Harry c'est James et je pense que c'est la même chose pour Rogue, même si je ne sais pas quel était le nom de son père. Aphrodite était la nom de la fille aînée de Athéna.

Je me suis raidit en entendant Sirius parler du père de Severus et je suis certaine qu'il a remarqué, car il me demande ensuite :

\- Est-ce que tu sais quelque chose sur le père de Rogue?

\- Je crois seulement que nous avons eu, tous les trois, des relations… tendues avec nos géniteurs, lui répondis-je. Mais pour le reste, je crois que ça ne nous regarde en rien. Ni toi, ni moi.

\- Alors tu ne vas pas me raconter les petits secrets de ce cher Rogue? Aller sœurette! Juste pour moi!

\- Okay, juste un alors.

\- Je suis tout ouïe!

\- Il n'a pas vraiment les cheveux gras, lui dis-je sur le ton de la confidence. Sois 8 heures au dessus d'un chaudron et on verra si tu as les cheveux soyeux comme du crin de licorne.

On entend alors un ricanement derrière nous. Je me tourne et vois Severus avec un grand sourire qui me regarde en faisant de son mieux pour ne pas éclater de rire.

\- Et c'est une Moldue d'une autre réalité qui a finit par comprendre ça! Dit Severus en s'approchant de moi.

Sirius lui donne donc les deux fioles qu'il tient dans sa main. Une avec le sang de son père et l'autre avec celui de Aphrodite Saint-Clair.

Pendant 3 heures, je discute avec Sirius de ce que je sais de son monde et lui parle de Regulus. Il est visiblement secoué. Pauvre gars. Visiblement, il regrette amèrement que sa relation avec son frère ait si mal tournée.

Vers minuit, Severus apparaît avec un gobelet d'où sort une fumée épaisse et grise pâle.

\- La potion est terminée, nous dit-il. Je vous suggère d'aller dormir après l'avoir prise. Votre corps subira des changements physiques pour que vous ressembliez à quoi ressemblerait l'enfant de Mr Black et Miss Saint-Clair. Ça risque d'être très douloureux alors je vous ai fait une potion antidouleur et de sommeil sans rêve.

\- Les potions fonctionnent même si notre corps est dépourvu de magie?

\- En effet, répond Severus. Tout comme vous pourriez en faire. Je vous recommande de les prendre tout de suite. La potion qui change votre patrimoine génétique est très instable et peut tourner à tout moment.

Il me tend le gobelet et je l'avale d'un trait en me pinçant le nez. Le goût est horrible! Il me donne la potion antidouleur et ensuite j'avale la potion de sommeil sans rêve. Nous montons tous nous coucher pour voir le résultat après une nuit de sommeil.

\- Severus?

\- Oui.

\- Je sais que ça a l'air complètement idiot… Mais je voulais savoir si vous pourriez dormir avec moi. J'ai vue la magie depuis mon arrivée, mais je ne l'ai jamais vécue d'aussi près et sincèrement, je pense que je n'ai jamais eu aussi peur de ma vie que maintenant. Et le vivre seule me terrifie encore plus.

Il plisse les yeux et semble réfléchir un moment.

\- D'accord, je vais me préparer et je vous rejoins.

\- Merci, dis-je en chuchotant.

J'entre dans la chambre que Sirius m'a assignée et met la chemise de nuit qu'il y a laissée. Elle est assez grande pour me servir de robe de nuit courte. Je m'installe sous les draps. Mais à quoi j'ai pensé? Demander à Severus de dormir avec moi! Et il a accepté! C'est encore plus dingue que le fait que j'ai atterrie dans ce monde. Pendant que je réfléchis en regardant le plafond, j'entends la porte s'ouvrir doucement.

\- Vous êtes certaine que c'est ce que vous voulez? Me demande le Maître des Potions.

\- Oui, mais je ne vous oblige à rien. Si vous n'êtes pas à l'aise avec l'idée, vous n'êtes pas dans l'obligation d'accepter.

Il acquiesce de la tête en entrant et referme la porte derrière lui. Dans un pyjama de soie noir, il s'installe à côté de moi entre les draps en prenant soin de ne pas me toucher. Sa présence apaisante ajouté à la potion de sommeil, je m'endore rapidement.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 : les changements

Je me réveille lentement, la tête sur quelque chose qui monte et descend à un rythme lent et régulier. Mon bras droit se resserre instinctivement sur ce qu'il repose. C'est alors que je sens un bras autour de moi et un main sur ma hanche droite. Un bras! Mais c'est quoi cette histoire? J'ouvre les yeux et tombe sur Sirius qui est debout, appuyé sur le cadrage de la porte en me regardant d'un air amusé.

\- Par les caleçons de Merlin! Chuchote-t-il en me dévisagent. Non seulement une femme accepte de dormir dans le même lit que Rogue, mais elle se réveille encore plus belle que quand elle s'est endormie. Il en a de la chance!

Je fronce les sourcils en essayant de me rappeler de la veille. Les plans pour cacher mon identité, les potions, la demande à Severus, son acceptation et finalement son entrée dans mon lit. Je ferme les yeux fort avant de les rouvrirent. Je n'ai pas envie de bouger. Je suis bien où je suis et avec qui je suis. Ça fait tellement longtemps que je dors seule que j'avais oublié la sensation de dormir avec une personne en qui on a confiance.

\- Black, tais toi, je dors, dit l'enseignant en grognant sans ouvrir les yeux.

\- C'est bon, je m'en vais, réplique le dit Black en bougonnant et en refermant la porte.

Severus n'a pas l'air encore très réveillé, il n'a pas l'air de remarquer ma présence dans ses bras. Il resserre un peu plus son bras autour de moi, me rapprochant encore plus de lui. Il finit par remarquer ma présence parce qu'il ouvre les yeux ronds et je sens sa tête bouger.

\- Je suis désolé, Nat. Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que…

\- Moi je ne le suis pas du tout, lui dis-je en levant la tête pour le regarder.

\- Par Merlin! Ça a vraiment marché!

Je fronce les sourcils d'interrogation. Il me montre le miroir du menton. Je me lève donc avec peine et me rends devant le miroir sur pied. Je ne me reconnais plus. Mes longs cheveux châtains sont maintenant noirs et encore plus longs, jusqu'aux fesses, épais et ondulés. Mes yeux pers sont maintenant gris tempête. Mon teint est plus pâle que jamais, je suis plus mince qu'avant. J'avais quelques livres de plus que Narcissa et maintenant je suis presque maigre mais avec une poitrine généreuse et des hanches voyantes mais pas trop. J'ai maintenant des jambes à ne plus savoir quoi en faire. Mes mains sont fines et mes doigts longs et délicats.

\- Et je suis supposée m'habituer à ça? Me demande mon reflet, aussi perplexe que moi.

\- Il faudra bien, me dit Severus en se levant et se positionnant derrière moi.

Je me retourne brusquement et le percute de plein fouet. Il me prend dans ses bras pour m'éviter de tomber. Je me blottis alors contre lui en essayant de ne pas pleurer.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

\- Je… je ne me sens plus chez moi dans mon corps, dis-je en reniflant. Ce n'est pas moi, je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer.

\- Je crois que je comprends, me dit-il en resserrant ses bras autour de moi. Je vous laisse un moment. Je vais m'habiller et rejoindre Black en bas. Prenez le temps donc vous avez besoin.

J'acquiesce et le laisse partir. Je me sens tout d'un coup horriblement seule. Je me retourne alors vers le miroir en déboutonnant ma chemise de nuit. Je la laisse tomber au sol pour voir les dégâts de cette potion qui n'est pas supposée exister. Mon reflet fronce les sourcils. Mes jambes sont minces et élancées, mes fesses et mes hanches sont discrètes mais bien présentes. Pourtant avant, j'avais presque une culotte de cheval. J'ai un espace entre les cuisses au niveau de l'aine, ce que je n'ai jamais eu de ma vie depuis que je suis enfant. La toison de mon sexe est aussi noire que mes « nouveaux » cheveux. Mon ventre est plat, ma poitrine est ferme au point de défier la gravité et mes mamelons sont plus petits et montent en pointe vers le haut.

\- C'est complètement fou! Me murmure mon reflet.

Je me retourne pour découvrir l'arrière de mon corps en ramenant mes cheveux vers l'avant. Mes fesses sont relativement bombées et je souris en voyant que j'ai encore ma tâche de naissance à la même place, vers le milieu de la fesse droite. Mon dos n'a aucun bourrelet ou trace de gras superflu quelconque. Je me mets alors à chercher quelque chose de précis sur mon corps et j'ouvre les yeux ronds devant le miroir. Je n'ai plus aucun tatouage. Le tigre et la fée dans mon dos ont disparus, l'étoile sur mon poignet droit aussi. Je m'habille en vitesse et sors de la chambre dans un tourbillon de cheveux noirs.

Je dévale les escaliers pour débouler dans la cuisine dans mes vêtements de la veille devenus trop grands d'un sens et trop courts de l'autre. Je m'avance vers Sirius et lui montre ma nuque.

\- Est-ce que tu vois un tatouage là? C'est supposé être une phrase écrite en rouge avec une étoile grise.

\- Heu… non, il n'y a que ta peau, me dit-il, perplexe.

\- Severus, vous êtes un géni! Dis-je au Maître des Potions.

\- L'absence de vos tatouages est bien involontaire de ma part, Nat.

\- Mais le résultat est là tout de même, je lui répond avec un immense sourire.

\- J'ai contacté Malefoy pour lui exposer notre problème et il arrivera avec tout ce qu'il faut pour « cimenter » ta nouvelle identité, me dit mon nouveau demi frère.

Je suis autant effrayée qu'excitée comme un botruc dont l'arbre serait attaqué. Je propose aux deux hommes de faire le petit déjeuner pour m'occuper et penser à autre chose. J'approche ma main de la gazinière et un rond de gaz s'allume tout seul et des flammes bleues apparaissent.

\- Merci!

\- Merci pourquoi? Me demande Severus et Sirius d'une même voix.

\- Pour avoir allumer la gazinière.

\- Nat, nous n'avons rien fait, me dit Severus en s'approchant.

Je le regarde comme un poisson hors de l'eau un instant. C'est peut-être Kreattur? Le connaissant, ce n'est pas vraiment possible. À ce moment, le feu crépite dans la cheminée et Lucius en sort avec élégance avec une liasse de parchemins qui ont l'air officiel. Il nous dit bonjour et étale les parchemin sur la table. D'un coup de baguette, Severus éteint le rond de la gazinière et vient s'installer à la table. Je viens m'assoir à sa droite.

\- Miss Provost, j'imagine, me demande Lucius.

\- En effet, même si c'est difficile à croire. Est-ce que Harry et Inox vont bien?

\- En effet, c'est vous. Ils vont très bien. Harry a essayé de voler sur un balais se matin et je peux vous dire que votre chat n'aime pas du tout les balais volants, me dit-il avec un rictus amusé. Je vous ai amené tous les documents dont vous avez besoin pour officialiser votre identité. Ils sont pour la plus part français et québécois. Miss Saint-Clair y a passé sa vie après que Mr Orion Black ait rompu leurs fiançailles. Votre date de naissance?

\- Le 04 novembre 1960, répond Severus.

\- Votre nom complet?

\- Ariel Aphrodite Saint-Clair Black, répond Sirius.

\- Je vous suggère d'utiliser dès maintenant vos nouveaux noms pour vous y habituer le plus rapidement possible. Autant pour Miss Black que vous, messieurs. Vous êtes née à Paris avec une sage femme à la résidence de la famille Saint-Clair dans cette ville, me dit Lucius. Après votre naissance, Miss Saint-Clair est parti au Québec avec vous. Vous avez grandit en suivant des cours privés avec les meilleurs précepteurs de ce territoire. Vous viviez dans une maison à Westmount, les Saint-Clair ont vraiment une maison Moldue là-bas. C'est l'histoire officielle. Voilà pourquoi personne n'a eu connaissance de votre existence avant maintenant. Vous avez finit par apprendre l'existence de Sirius Black et êtes venu en Angleterre pour le connaître quand vous avez su qu'il sortait d'Azkaban pour un crime qu'il n'avait pas commis. Je me suis arrangé pour qu'un petit médias sorcier de Montréal fasse un article sur la situation. Ce journal est sorti ce matin. Je vous ai amené aussi les documents pour officialiser votre présence en sol Britannique. Vous avez la triple nationalité. Française, en étant officiellement née là-bas, canadienne en y ayant habité presque toute votre vie et Britannique par votre père officiel. Grâce au coup d'éclat Pettigrow, ma notoriété au Ministère a augmentée de façon significative et personne ne me posera de question quand je donnerai ces documents au Ministère de l'État Civil tout à l'heure. Mais attendez-vous à une visite de Dumbledore. Il n'a pas du tout apprécié de ne pas être dans la confidence de l'affaire Pettigrow. Je vous suggère de protéger cette maison des indésirables et de protéger votre cheminée avec un mot de passe.

\- J'avais l'intention de le faire aujourd'hui et rajouter Ariel aux sécurités de la maison. Comme elle fait déjà partie des protections du sang, plus de la moitié du travail est fait, dit Sirius. La maison des Black est une véritable forteresse. Je vais y ajouter Harry quand tout sera prêt pour sa venu. Vous pensez que je pourrais le voir bientôt, Mr Malefoy?

\- Si vous le désirez, vous pourrez venir au Manoir Malefoy se soir pour le dîner. Ma femme, mon fils et Harry sont en se moment en séance de magasinage pour le jeune Potter. Des vêtements à sa taille, des articles magiques qui est la base de toute éducation sorcière. Ce pauvre enfant n'avait rien en arrivant à la maison et les vêtements de Drago sont trop grands pour lui. Narcissa l'emmène aussi voir un Médicomage pour ses yeux et pour un check up complet.

\- Je vais lui faire d'autres potions nutritives, dit Severus. À lui donner avec ses trois repas par jour. Il ne mangera pas beaucoup au début, mais il ne faut pas le forcer. Il doit avoir un tout petit estomac. Les potions nutritives l'aideront à avoir tout ce qu'il a besoin et à prendre un peu de poids.

Je vois Sirius se raidir à ce dialogue plus qu'inquiétant, je me lève et va le rejoindre en prenant sa main droite dans la mienne.

Dès que Lucius est reparti au Ministère pour officialiser mon identité, je demande à Sirius d'appeler Kreattur. Il me regarde, perplexe. Mais comme je le regarde avec assurance, il le fait à contrecœur.

\- Le Maître-traitre-à-son-sang à appelé Kreattur, dit l'elfe qui est exactement comme je m'y attendais.

\- C'est moi qui lui ai demandé de t'appeler, Kreattur, lui dis-je en me baissant à sa hauteur. Je dois te parler de quelque chose de très important. Je connais la mission que Maître Regulus t'a confiée et je sais aussi que jusqu'à maintenant, tu n'as pas réussis.

L'elfe devient fébrile et se tord les mains nerveusement.

\- Maître Regulus n'a rien fait de mal! Jamais! Maître Regulus était un bon Maître pour Kreattur!

\- Je n'ai jamais dit le contraire, Kreattur, lui dis-je pour le calmer. Il a fait quelque chose de courageux et de très dangereux et il en a perdu la vie. Mais je sais comment détruire ce qu'il t'a confié. Acceptes-tu que je t'aide dans la tâche que Maître Regulus t'a donnée?

\- C'est une chose mauvaise, dit l'elfe avec gravité pendant que Severus et Sirius retenaient leur souffle. Elle empeste la Magie Noire. La chose à l'intérieur ne devrait pas exister.

\- Et c'est pourquoi il faut le détruire, que je lui répond en douceur. Maître Regulus avait raison de te confier cette mission, tu es vaillant, courageux et fidèle. Mais tu as besoin d'aide Kreattur. Laisse moi t'apporter le soutien donc tu as besoin pour détruire cette chose qui n'aurait jamais dû exister. Peux-tu aller le chercher? Et n'y touche pas directement, s'il te plait. Je ne veux pas qu'il te fasse du mal.

Le visage de Kreattur s'illumine en entendant ma tirade et il disparait dans un « pop » caractéristique au transplanage des elfes de maison. Quand Kreattur revient, il a une guenille en boule dans les mains. Il me tend fébrilement de tas de tissus en faisant une grimace de soulagement quand je l'y en débarrasse. Je déplie doucement la tas de chiffons et voit au milieu le pendentif de Serpentard. Je le montre à Severus et Sirius.

\- Ceci est un Horcruxes, le Seigneur des Ténèbres en a fabriqué plusieurs pour atteindre l'immortalité. Il y a celui-ci, la bague des Gaunt qui est cachée dans la maison familiale, le journal intime que Mr Malefoy a en sa possession, la coupe de Poufsouffle, qui est probablement dans la chambre forte des Lestrange à Gringotts, le diadème de Serdaigle, qui est caché à Poudlard et il y en a un autre qui sera le plus difficile à détruire.

\- Parce que vous pensez que les Horcruxes sont faciles à détruire? Me demande Severus avec sérieux.

\- Pas du tout, je lui répond. Mais le dernier est encore plus compliqué que les autres. Il faudra séparer le bout d'âme du Seigneur des Ténèbres qui s'est accroché à l'âme de Harry quand il a essayé de le tuer quand il était bébé.

\- Mon filleul à un bout de cette chose en lui? Demande Sirius, alarmé.

\- En effet, lui dis-je. Je pense que le meilleur moyen de détruire l'Horcruxes en lui est d'en créer un nouveau pour que celui du Seigneur des Ténèbres uniquement sorte de lui et entre dans un objet quelconque pour le détruire comme les autres ensuite. Il faudra trouver le Seigneur des Ténèbres quand il n'y aura plus d'Horcruxes. Nous pourrons alors le tuer sans qu'il puisse revenir.

\- Mais, Ariel, tu ne peux pas faire ça! N'oublis pas, tu es une cracmole ici. Tu n'as aucun pouvoir pour te protéger de ce qui pourrait t'arriver, dit Sirius plus sérieux que d'habitude.

Nous entendons alors Kreattur se racler la gorge en regardant Sirius avec gravité.

\- Maîtresse Ariel n'est pas une cracmole, Maître Sirius. Kreattur voit la magie autour d'elle. Maîtresse Ariel est très puissante. Un descendant des Saint-Clair et des Black ne peut que l'être.

\- Mais c'est impossible, dis-je.

\- Pas tout à fait, réplique Severus. Si l'enfant qu'aurait eu Orion Black et Aphrodite Saint-Clair serait sorcier à coup sûr, vous l'êtes aussi. Prenez ça et essayez un sort de votre connaissance.

Je prend donc fébrilement la baguette du Maître des Potions en pensant au sort Lumos. Dès que mes doigts se referment autour du manche de la baguette noire finement travaillée, la pointe s'allume dans la pièce sombre.

\- Et bien, nous allons rajouter une baguette à la liste des achats à faire pour toi, sœurette, dit Sirius à la légère. Rogue, tu peux lui trouver tous les livres scolaires de la première à la septième année de Poudlard chez Fleury et Bott? Tu n'auras qu'à mettre ça sur mon compte.

\- Je dois aussi vous aviser, Ariel que pour la prochaine année, vous apprendrez à une vitesse fulgurante. C'est un effet secondaire de la potion. Ça peut durer plus d'un an, mais je ne suis pas certain. Tout ce que vous apprendrez sera indélébile dans votre esprit. Exemple, si vous apprenez une recette de potion avec la marche à suivre ou vous regardez une personne en faire une, vous vous en rappellerez toute votre vie et n'aurez jamais besoin d'ouvrir un livre pour la refaire.

\- Excellent! Dit Sirius. Nous allons te chercher des vêtements à ta taille chez Mme Guipure et chez Ollivander pour une baguette.

\- Mais Sirius, je n'ai pas une Noise sur moi. Je dépend de tout ceux que j'ai rencontrer. Je ne peux pas faire les boutiques!

\- Ariel, tu es une Black maintenant et par conséquence, tu as droit à la moitié de la fortune des Black et de la moitié de tout ce que l'on possède. Et ne rouspète pas! Me dit-il en me voyant ouvrir la bouche pour objecter. Tu as sauvé la vie de mon filleul et la mienne. C'est la moindre des choses. De toutes façons, je n'aurais jamais assez d'une vie pour dépenser toute cette argent. Aussi bien que ça serve!

Sur ce, je remercie Kreattur pour son aide et suis Sirius dans la cheminée pour aller au Chaudron Baveur. Une fois arrivée, Tom le salut chaudement en lui disant qu'il n'avait jamais cru en sa culpabilité et lui souhaite la bienvenue dans son établissement. Une fois dans la coure arrière, il sort sa baguette et appui sur une brique au dessus d'une poubelle. L'arche vers le chemin de Traverse se forme donc pour nous laisser entrer. C'est encore plus fantastique que dans les films. Sirius me fait une visite guidée de la rue marchande et me guide vers la boutique de prêt-à-porter de Mme Guipure.

\- Que puis-je pour vous, jeunes gens? Nous demande la propriétaire des lieux.

\- Je viens d'arriver sur le sol Britannique par moyen de transport Moldu et on a perdu mes bagages, dis-je le plus naturellement du monde. Alors j'aurais besoin de quelques vêtements de base.

\- Ariel, arrêtes! Elle a besoin d'une garde-robe complète de la meilleure qualité, s'il vous plait, dit Sirius. Autant des robes de cérémonie, des vêtements de tous les jours, des vêtements professionnels, des sous-vêtements et des… Tu es plus à l'aise avec des robes de nuit ou des pyjamas? Demande-t-il en se tournant vers moi.

\- Des robes de nuit, merci.

\- Les sous-vêtements en soie ou en coton? Demande Mme Guipure.

\- Elle va dire en coton, mais je sais qu'elle serait plus confortable dans de la soie. Alors on va prendre de la soie. Merci. Je vais te chercher quelques affaires ailleurs pendant que cette déesse de la couture s'occupe de toi, me dit Sirius.

Après un baiser sur ma joue, il sort de la boutique en coup de vent.

\- Vous avez de la chance, mademoiselle. Il a toujours été un bon garçon. Un prétendant de ce genre ne court pas les rues, me dit la couturière.

\- Nous ne nous fréquentons pas, madame. Nous sommes de la même famille. J'ai apprise sa libération il y a peut par un médias sorcier de là où je viens et j'ai fait le voyage pour le revoir. Nous nous sommes ré apprivoisés tout de suite. J'en suis très heureuse, lui dis-je avec un sourire rayonnant.

Elle me fait donc monter sur un petit cube de 30 cm et se met à me mesurer de partout. Une fois fait. La sorcière me sort plusieurs vêtements aussi magnifiques les uns que les autres qui ressembles étrangement aux vêtements que porte Narcissa. Une fois que je les mets, d'un geste de baguette expert, le vêtement est parfaitement à ma taille.

Après presque 3 heures à jouer à la poupée, Sirius revient enfin avec un chaudron d'une capacité de plus ou moins 2 litres et plein de choses réduites à l'intérieur. Une fois la transaction faite et les sacs réduits dans le chaudron, mon frère me guide vers le marchand de baguettes.

\- Ah! Mr Black! C'est un plaisir de vous revoir. Avez-vous besoin d'une baguette?

\- C'est ma sœur qui en a besoin d'une, Mr Ollivander. C'est sa première baguette.

\- Miss Black, êtes-vous née Sang-Pur ou Sang-Mêlé? Me demande le marchand.

\- Et en quoi est-ce important? Que je lui demande, visiblement vexée. Né-Moldu ou Sang-Pur, un sorcier est un sorcier, non?

\- Bien sûr, je suis désolé, c'est seulement plus facile pour trouver la baguette qui vous convient.

\- Elle est Sang-Pur, monsieur, dit Sirius en me prenant la main pour me calmer.

\- Bien, attendez un moment, je reviens.

Je suis surprise qu'il ne fasse pas comme dans les livres et ne me mesure pas de partout. J'en suis soulagée. Ma joie s'éteint quand je le vois revenir avec un marche pied et un ruban de tailleur. C'était trop beau pour être vrai! Après un bon 10 minutes à me faire mesurer de la tête au pieds, la longueur de ma main dominante jusqu'à l'espace entre mes narines, il va chercher quelques boîtes dans l'arrière boutique.

\- Voilà, 27 cm en ébène avec un cœur de crin de licorne. Vous n'avez qu'à l'agiter un peu pour voir si elle vous convient.

Je m'exécute donc et à ma grande surprise, absolument rien ne se passe.

\- Peut-être que c'était une erreur, Sirius. Ce n'est peut-être pas moi qui ait activé la baguette de Severus, dis-je lentement.

\- Vous avez réussis à activer la baguette de Severus Rogue, Miss Black.

\- Nous avions cru cela, en effet. Mais ce n'est peut-être pas le cas, dis-je.

\- Attendez moi un moment. Je ne peux pas croire que ce soit aussi facile! Dit le vieil homme en retournant dans l'arrière boutique avec sa demie douzaine de boîtes.

Nous l'attendons un vingtaine de minutes avant qu'il ne revienne avec une boîte en velours noir. Quand il l'ouvre, la boîte n'est pas en carton, mais en bois avec des runes sculptées à l'intérieur.

\- Je ne pensais pas pouvoir vendre la première un jour, alors quand elle a convenue au professeur Rogue, je n'imaginais pas qu'une personne conviendrait pour la sœur jumelle de sa baguette. 29,7 cm, en bois de frêne, pin et tilleul argenté, ne fonctionne en général jamais avec un sorcier qui n'est pas leur propriétaire et est extrêmement puissante et fidèle quand elle accepte un sorcier. Ces bois forment une baguette expérimentale que je n'ai jamais réussis à vendre, sauf au professeur Rogue. Le cœur de la baguette est un amalgame de crin de sombral et d'une plume d'oiseau-tonnerre. Elle est souple sans être vraiment flexible et sa minceur permet de faire des sortilèges élégants et efficaces. Essayez la.

\- Elle est magnifique, que je murmure avant de la prendre doucement dans ma main droite.

Je l'agite légèrement, comme pour ne pas lui donner mal au cœur. Une lumière violette entour alors la baguette. Elle s'étant sur la main et elle disparait quand la lumière a l'air d'entrer en moi au niveau de ma poitrine. Je me sens alors étrangement complète. Comme si un trou dont j'ignorais l'existence était enfin comblé.

\- Fantastique, dis-je en regardant avec admiration la baguette noire avec une perle violette entre la baguette et le manche.

\- Miss Black, nous avons trouvé votre baguette. La seule différence qu'elle a avec celle du professeur Rogue, est la perle d'améthyste qui relie le manche à la baguette. Les vertus de l'améthyste sont apaisantes et purifiantes. Elle évacue le stress, calme l'insomnie et favorise la concentration et la méditation. C'est une pierre très bénéfique pour le mental, qui permet de trouver l'équilibre et la sérénité. Léonard de Vinci écrivait d'ailleurs à son sujet qu'elle avait le pouvoir de "dissiper les mauvaises pensées et d'aiguiser l'intelligence". Vous devez être une sorcière hors du commun, Miss Black.

\- Combien vous doit-on, Mr Ollivander? Demande Sirius, qui a l'air pressé de partir.

\- 15 Galions, Mr Black.

Une fois ma première baguette payée, nous ressortons de la boutique où l'atmosphère se faisait de plus en plus lourde.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu lui a fais, Sirius? Je t'ai vue agiter discrètement ta baguette en sa direction avant de sortir.

\- Un sort de confusion. Il ne se rappellera jamais qu'on a parlé de Rogue dans sa boutique et ne préviendra personne de ce que tu as comme baguette. Je l'ai toujours trouvé bizarre ce type. Je ne lui fais pas confiance.

\- C'est peut-être plus prudent, en effet.

Je mets donc ma baguette dans ma manche gauche en la glissant avec précaution dans les lanières de cuir prévues à cette effet que Mme Guipure a ajouté à mes achats.

\- Nous devons aller à Gringotts et t'ajouter aux accès aux comptes de la famille Black.

\- Tu es sûr?

\- Absolument sœurette, aller, viens.

Nous entrons dans la banque à la couleur ivoire et Sirius me dirige vers un guichet. Il me présente au Gobelin et je m'incline respectueusement en lui souhaitant des affaires prospères. Le Gobelin est visiblement surpris de cette marque de respect et me regarde intensément avant de nous guider vers un bureau richement décoré et très luxueux. Un autre Gobelin entre quelques minutes plus tard. Je suis heureuse que Sirius ait écouter mon conseil de rester tranquillement assis et de ne toucher à rien. C'était finalement un test que nous avons réussis.

\- Donc, Mr Black, vous voulez rajouter cette jeune femme aux bénéficiaires des comptes familiaux des Black. Vous savez que c'est contre la politique familiale a moins que vous et cette demoiselle ne soyez mariés, dit le Gobelin en croisant ses longs doigts devant lui.

\- Cette charmante jeune femme était la fille cachée de Orion Black et Aphrodite Saint-Clair, Sir Gripook. Elle est une Black à part entière, donc a droit au plein accès aux coffres et aux propriétés de la famille.

\- Dans ce cas, vous avez des documents officiels pour prouver vos dires et verser une goûte de sang sur ce parchemin ne vous indisposera pas?

\- Je ferai ce que vous jugerez bon, Sir Gripook, dis-je en inclinent respectueusement la tête.

Il sort un long parchemin que je lis attentivement avant de prendre la dague en argent que Sir Gripook me tend. Je laisse une goûte de sang de mon index gauche tomber sur le parchemin et une légère lumière dorée entoure le logo de la famille Black sur le parchemin avant de disparaitre.

\- Tout est en ordre, dit le Gobelin. Vous n'avez qu'à enduire de votre sang sur cette clé et vous aurez accès à tout ce qui appartient à la famille Black dans cet établissement ou qui est géré par cet établissement.

À ma grande surprise, il me demande quel est le métier que j'exerce. Je lui explique que je suis comptable dans le monde Moldu du Québec. J'aimerais bien pratiquer ici aussi, mais je dois d'abord apprendre les lois sorcières britanniques avant toute chose.

\- Nous pouvons vous offrir une formation pour devenir l'un de nos employés. Nous avons certains sorciers qui travaillent pour nous. La communauté sorcière est plus à l'aise entre elle pour certaines activités financières. Si vous ne voyez pas d'inconvénient à avoir un employeur Gobelin, vous seriez la bienvenue dans l'une de nos formations si vous acceptez de passer quelques tests pour évaluer vos connaissances et votre rythmes d'apprentissages.

\- Ça serait un honneur, Sir Gripook. Je vais me préparer le plus possible pour ces évaluations. Est-ce qu'il y a des documents aux quels j'aurais accès?

Après m'avoir donné plusieurs grimoires et dépliants sur la formation et la banque, Sirius et moi retournons au Square Grimmaurd.

En entrant dans la cuisine, une agréable odeur de ragoût de bœuf envahie mes narines et mon ventre fait un bruit horrible. Je regarde l'heure sur l'horloge sorcière et il est presque 14h00. Leur du déjeuner est dépassée et mon estomac cri famine.

\- Kreattur a préparé le repas pour Maîtresse Ariel et Maître Sirius. Kreattur va aller porter les achats dans la chambre de Maîtresse Ariel et tout ranger quand vous serez installer pour le repas.

\- Merci, Kreattur, dis-jà à l'elfe. C'est très gentil à toi. Ça a l'air délicieux!

Il sourit légèrement en mettant les bols sur la table. Kreattur a maintenant une tait d'oreiller immaculée qui a une fraiche odeur de lessive et est propre comme un sous neuf. Même le poil de ses oreilles est blanc et propre. Assise devant mon bol de ragoût, je remarque qu'il y a une troisième assiette. Quelques instants plus tard, la cheminée crépite et Severus sort de l'âtre.

\- Tu arrives juste à temps pour le déjeuner Rogue! Dit Sirius sans joie, mais sans hostilité non plus. Installes toi.

Sur ce, le Maître des Potions s'assoit à ma gauche devant un bol fumant après avoir déposé les nombreux paquets de livres qui étaient rétrécis dans la poche de ses éternelles robes noires.

Pendant le repas, je propose à Sirius de commencer à nettoyer la maison pour l'arrivée imminente de Harry. Maintenant que j'ai une baguette, je pourrai apprendre des sorts ménagés pour lui facilité la tâche.

Tout le reste de la journée jusqu'au moment de se préparer pour le dîner au Manoir Malefoy, Sirius, Kreattur et moi nettoyons la maison des Black pendant que Severus s'occupe de retirer tout ce qui est Magie Noire dans la maison et de créer une pièce pour résorber la Magie Noire des objets que l'on trouve et qui en sont imprégnée. Une fois douchée et changée, je pointe ma baguette vers mes cheveux en lui demandant mentalement si elle est capable de me faire une coiffure potable. Je ne veux pas qu'elle ait honte de sa sorcière. C'est plus que surprise que devant le miroir, je voit ma chevelure devenir un grand chignon lâche avec quelques mèches rebelles autour de mon visage mince et triangulaire.

\- Merci, c'est très jolie, dis-je à ma baguette. Je me demandais, aimerais-tu avoir un nom?

Je regarde ma baguette dans ma main droite, assise sur mon lit. Une légère lueur verte sort de son extrémité.

\- J'imagine que ça veut dire oui?

La même lieur se fait voir.

\- Un nom féminin ou masculin?

Une lueur rose en ressort.

\- Donc un nom féminin.

La lueur verte reviens.

\- Que penses-tu de Améthyste?

Je vois alors une lueur rouge.

\- Non, ça ne va pas. Personnellement, je trouve que le nom de Adélaïde t'irait bien. C'est distingué, original et un vieux nom qui est resté magnifique malgré le temps qui passe. Qu'en dis-tu?

Une lueur verte avec quelques teintes dorées sort de ma baguette.

\- Adélaïde alors. Je suis ravie de faire ta connaissance, dis-je au bout de bois avec une voix douce et une légère caresses sur le manche de mon pouce. Tu es prête? Je vais te mettre dans la poche de ma robe. Elle est en soie, tu devrais y être confortable.

Après une dernière lueur verte, je la glisse dans la poche de la jupe et descend les escaliers pour rejoindre Sirius et Severus.

\- Wow! Mme Guipure a vraiment le chic pour les vêtements, dit Sirius en me voyant entrer dans la pièce. Cette robe te va comme un gant.

\- Merci frérot, mais j'aimerais bien y aller, Inox et Harry me manquent.

Severus me présente son bras et je glisse délicatement ma main droite dans le creux de son coude gauche.

\- Nous allons transplaner, accrochez-vous, me dit-il d'une voix grave et douce qui me donne des frissons.

La sensation est exactement comme décrite dans les livres de J. K. Rowling. Le crochet derrière le nombril, la sensation de lever de terre et l'étourdissement. Je me prépare mentalement à « atterrir » pour ne m'a m'étaler comme une crêpe et vomir ma vie en arrivant. Devant les grilles du Manoir Malefoy, je reprend ma respiration que je n'avais pas remarquée avoir retenue. Severus me regarde avec un sourire pendant que Sirius nous rejoint.

\- C'est bien! D'habitude, tout le monde vomit la première fois, me dit mon frère.

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi, lui dis-je en haussant un sourcil.

\- Ça va? Me demande Severus en gardant ma main dans le creux de son coude.

\- Pas vraiment. C'est clair que personne ne me reconnaitra à part Mr Malefoy.

\- Je suis certain que Lucius les a déjà prévenu de ta nouvelle apparence.

Un peu rassurée, je le suis vers les portes de la demeure des Malefoy.

C'est Dobby l'elfe de maison qui nous ouvre la porte en s'inclinant presque jusqu'au plancher. Je le remercie en inclinant la tête et nous le suivons vers le salon d'hiver.

\- Ariel! S'exclame Narcissa. Lucius m'a parlé de tes changements physiques, mais je ne savais pas que c'était à ce point. Ma cousine, tu es magnifique!

\- Merci Narcissa, c'est très gentil à toi.

\- Harry! Drago! Venez ici, s'il vous plat. Et Harry amène Inox avec toi. Ce petit et cette chatte sont inséparables depuis leur arrivée. C'est très mignon.

Les deux garçons arrivent dans la pièce. Harry a des vêtements de qualité et à sa taille qui lui vont à la perfection. Il a Inox dans ses bras. Quand elle me voit, je m'accroupis et l'appelle doucement. Dès que je l'appelle Inox bébé, ma chatte saute au sol et vient à ma rencontre. Elle me sent un moment, incertaine, elle finit par me reconnaître et saute dans mes bras. Inox s'installe confortablement les pattes avant et la tête sur mon épaule droite.

\- Alors Nat, c'est vraiment toi! S'exclame Harry en s'avançant vers moi avec un grand sourire.

\- Et comment tu sais que c'est elle? Lui demande Drago, septique.

\- Tu l'as bien vue, Inox l'a reconnue. Elle aurait jamais fait ça avec un étranger. Même toi tu as de la difficulté à la toucher, dit le jeune Potter.

\- Il faut l'appeler Ariel maintenant, les enfants, dit Lucius en s'approchant de notre groupe. C'est très important. On peut compter sur vous?

\- Bien sûr! Disent les deux gamins d'un air sérieux.

Ensuite vient le temps de présenter Sirius à son filleul. Lui expliquer pourquoi il n'a pu prendre soin de lui avant et pourquoi il pourra dans quelques temps.

\- Vous êtes là maintenant, c'est le plus important, dit Harry avec sagesse. Mais… Est-ce que j'aurai quand même le droit de voir Drago, tante Cissa et oncle Lucius?

\- Tante Cissa et oncle Lucius? Demande Sirius, incrédule.

\- Et bien, dit Harry, ils ont été plus gentil avec moi que tante Pétunia et oncle Vernond durant toute ma vie. Et ils ont proposé que je les appelle comme ça pour simplifier nos rapports. C'est comme ça que oncle Lucius m'a expliqué. J'ai pas tout compris, mais ça avait l'air une bonne idée.

Après le dîner, il est l'heure pour les garçons de prendre leur bain et se coucher.

Harry vient me demandé si je peux leur raconter une histoire avant de dormir. Narcissa approuve d'un signe de tête et je suis donc Harry et Drago vers la chambre que je partageais avec Harry. Les deux garçons s'installent dans le grand lit et je m'assois sur le bord.

\- C'est l'histoire d'une jeune femme du nom de Mérope. Elle vivait dans un petit village Moldu avec son père et son frère dans une vieille maison qui tombait en ruine. Mérope état une jeune fille charmante, polie et serviable, mais son père et son frère étaient très méchants avec elle. Depuis son plus jeune âge, elle était amoureuse d'un garçon de son village, Tom Jedusor. Il était le fils d'une famille très riche et il était arrogant et sans considération pour les gens pauvres. Alors il n'a jamais levé les yeux sur Mérope. Un jour, le père et le frère de Mérope sont allés en prison pour avoir attaqué des Moldus. Mérope a alors profité de leur absence pour faire un filtre d'amour très puissant du nom de Amortentia. Mérope était une sorcière, comme toute sa famille. Alors elle avait des connaissances en magie et a fait ce filtre d'amour pour pouvoir séduire Tom.

\- Mais ce n'est pas gentil d'obliger une personne à nous aimer, dit Harry alors que Drago acquiesce à côté de lui.

\- Tu as raison, mais des fois, on fait des choses méchantes, même si on a les meilleures intentions du monde. Ça n'excuse pas, mais ça explique. Une fois que Tom a prit la potion et qu'il croyait être amoureux d'elle, ils se sont sauvés ensemble pour se marier. À tout les jours, Mérope donnait un peu de potion à Tom pour qu'ils continuent à vivre cette vie tranquille donc elle avait toujours rêvée. Mais un jour, Mérope a apprise qu'elle attendait un bébé de Tom. Elle s'est alors dit que peut-être que maintenant, il l'aimait pour vrai et qu'il resterait avec elle et le bébé. Elle a donc cessé de lui donner du filtre d'amour. Le temps passa et en quelques jours, les effets furent complètement disparus. Tom reprit ses esprits et la quitta pour retourner chez ses parents.

\- Et le bébé? Demande Drago, hypnotisé par l'histoire.

\- Tom n'était pas intéressé par le bébé. Il s'est dit que comme il n'était pas consentant dans cette histoire et qu'il ne voulait pas passer sa vie avec une femme aussi pathétique que Mérope et sa descendance, il est parti sans un regard en arrière.

\- C'est vraiment irresponsable de sa part, dit la voix de Severus près de la porte.

\- Je suis d'accord avec lui, dit Harry en hochant la tête vigoureusement.

\- C'est vrai, mais ce n'était pas responsable et respectueux de la part de Mérope de l'obligé à tomber amoureux d'elle, vous ne croyez pas? Que je demande au garçons. Quand Tom fût repartie dans son village sans sa jeune épouse, Mérope est resté à Londres pendant sa grossesse en se promettant de ne jamais plus utiliser la magie. Elle croyait que la magie avait brisée sa vie et celle de Tom. Elle vendit alors le dernier héritage de sa famille pour pouvoir vivre décemment le temps de sa grossesse. Un collier qui a appartenu à Salazar Serpentard en personne. L'homme a qui elle l'a vendu l'a escroqué en voyant que Mérope n'avait aucune idée de la réelle valeur du bijoux et elle est partie de la boutique avec 30 Gallions en poche alors que sa valeur est inestimable.

\- Elle n'avait vraiment pas de chance cette fille, dit Drago en soupirant.

\- En effet, lui dis-je avec douceur. Le jour de son accouchement, elle réussit à trouvé refuge dans un pensionnat de sœurs religieuses Moldu qui est aussi un orphelinat. Elle donne naissance à un petit garçon et lui donne le nom de Tom, comme son père, Elvis, comme le père de Mérope et Jedusor, le nom de famille de son père. En espérant qu'en lui donnant ce nom de famille, la famille de Tom sénior accepte l'enfant et s'en occupe. Mais Mérope décède quelques minutes plus tard et le petit garçon grandira dans l'orphelinat Moldu.

\- C'est triste, dit Harry.

\- En grandissant, le petit Tom fait des choses étranges que personne ne peut expliquer.

\- Alors c'est un sorcier! S'exclame Drago et Harry.

\- Oui, Tom est un sorcier, comme sa maman. Mais il n'a pas d'amis à l'orphelinat parce que les autres enfants ont peur de lui. Juste avant son onzième anniversaire, un professeur de Poudlard va lui rendre visite à l'orphelinat pour lui expliquer qu'il est un sorcier et qu'il peut aller à l'école Poudlard, s'il le souhaite pour apprendre à contrôler son don magique.

\- Et qu'est-ce qui arrive après à Tom? Me demande Drago en baillant.

\- Je vous raconterai le reste de l'histoire quand je reviendrai vous voir. Maintenant, il faut dormir les garçons.

Après un baiser et une étreinte au deux petits sorciers, je rejoins Severus qui est toujours dans l'encadrement de la porte.

Une fois la porte fermée et que nous soyons assez loin dans le couloir pour que les enfants n'entendent pas, il se tourne vers moi en me prenant doucement le bras.

\- Cette histoire, d'où la connaissez-vous?

\- C'est l'histoire de l'une de vos connaissance, Severus. Un homme qui a choisit de ne plus en être un dès l'âge de 16 ans.

\- Vous voulez dire que c'est l'histoire du Seigneur des Ténèbres que vous racontez à ces enfants?

\- Quel est le meilleur moyen pour être moins effrayé par quelque chose ou quelqu'un si ce n'est le comprendre? Jedusor n'est pas né mauvais, Severus. Mais il est né seul. Bien qu'il ait passé sa vie a voir des hommes et des femmes, pour toutes sortes de raisons qui leurs sont propres, qui ont choisit de le suivre dans ses projets et d'adhérer, en partie ou en totalité dans ses idées, il est resté seul tout de même. Les enseignants à Poudlard ne l'ont jamais déchiffré ou essayé de le comprendre. Il était doué, avait de bonnes notes, il fût préfet et ensuite préfet-en-chef. Il était populaire dans sa maison. Alors personne ne s'est inquiété pour lui. Son appartenance à la maison Serpentard a, malheureusement, fait que les membres du personnel qui auraient pue faire quelque chose pour lui n'ont rien fait. Cette école est dirigée par et pour les Gryffondor, je ne vous apprends rien. Alors que les Poufsouffle et les Serdaigle ne sont que des figurants, les Serpentard sont les antihéros du château. Parce que tout bon Gryffondor a besoin d'opposants pour « prouver » sa valeur. Dumbledore n'a jamais respecté ses responsabilités qui est de veiller et de protéger tous les étudiants de cette école. Sans le vouloir, il a façonné le Seigneur des Ténèbres en ce qu'il est devenu…

Je sens alors une paire de lèvres qui prend possession des miennes et j'ouvre les yeux ronds. Est-ce que Severus Tobias Rogue, Maître des Potions, enseignant de potions et directeur de la maison Serpentard est vraiment en train de m'embrasser?! Pourtant, c'est bien son visage qui est au dessus du mien. J'arrête donc de réfléchir et répond avec tendresse à son baiser. Sa langue explore lentement ma bouche et caresse doucement ma langue. Je passe alors mes bras autour de ses épaules pour le rapprocher encore plus de moi. Il passe alors ses bras autour de ma taille et fait de même. Quand nos visages se séparent par manque d'air. Nous entendons un raclement de gorge. Je me retourne pour voir Lucius et Sirius accotés chacun sur un bord opposé du mur du couloir à nous regarder d'un air satisfait.

\- J'imagine que les garçons se sont endormis? Nous demande Lucius.

\- En effet, je lui répond en rougissant comme une pivoine, Oh la honte!

\- Nous avons certaines choses à mettre au point, si vous voulez bien me suivre dans le salon d'hiver, Narcissa nous y attend.

Nous suivons donc Lucius dans les couloirs du Manoir pour rejoindre ma cousine.

Une fois dans la pièce, Severus s'assoit à côté de moi sur le divan et je me rapproche de lui sans vraiment en voir conscience.

\- Votre petite scène bien ficelée chez Mme Guipure a portée ses fruits. Tout le chemin de Traverse est maintenant au courant de l'existence de Ariel Black, nous dit Lucius en s'assoyant. Dumbledore, comme prévu, a déboulé au Ministère pour savoir où vous étiez et vous rencontrer. Je lui ai dis que j'organisais une soirée avec Narcissa pour célébrer la libération de Lord Black et présenter sa sœur à la haute société sorcière dans 3 semaines. Il recevra une invitation par hibou postal, comme tout ceux qui sont invités.

\- Quoi! Dis-je en me levant. Je n'ai aucune idée de comment me comporter en société. Je ne connais pas les coutumes ou la culture sorcière. Se sera un fiasco avant même d'avoir commencé.

\- Ariel, calme toi, me dit Sirius. Je sais tout ce que tu as à savoir. Je te jure que tu seras prête en temps et en heure.

\- Comme si on avait que ça a faire, dis-je d'une voix contrariée. Les Horcruxes, ta thérapie, la préparation du Square, mes études pour être à niveau et pour la formation à Gringotts et là, des études d'étiquette sorcière par-dessus le tas. Je n'aurai jamais assez d'une vie pour tout apprendre avant d'en avoir besoin.

\- Ariel tout ira bien, me dit Severus en prenant ma main droite dans la sienne. N'oublis pas que tu apprends plus rapidement que tout le monde pour un bon moment encore. Tu réussiras à tout faire. Black et moi t'y aiderons.

C'est quelque peut rassurer que je retourne au Square Grimmaurd avec Sirius et Severus.

Comme je ne suis pas encore assez fatiguée pour dormir, je demande à Sirius de me montrer la bibliothèque. Je m'installe confortablement dans un fauteuil près du feu de la cheminée et me choisis un livre sur l'étiquette sorcière. Aussi bien me débarrasser de ça tout de suite. À chaque heure, Kreattur vient voir si j'ai besoin de quelque chose. Il m'apporte un café la plus part du temps et quand le soleil se lève, l'elfe me pose des questions sur mes lectures.

\- C'était parfait, Maîtresse Ariel en sait plus que la plus part des sorciers de Sang-Pur que Kreattur a vue dans sa vie. Il ne manque que la pratique et la danse.

\- La… danse? J'articule avec difficulté et déglutit en disant ces mots.

\- Bien sûr, Maîtresse Ariel. La danse est un moment important dans les soirées sorcières où la haute société se regroupe.

\- Merde! Moi et la coordination, ça fait deux, Kreattur.

\- C'est une qualité presque génétique chez les Black, Maîtresse Ariel. Et Kreattur est certain que Maître Sirius sera heureux de vous apprendre à danser. La plus importante est la valse. Elle est la plus danser dans le monde sorcier. En général, c'est la seule danse que les sorciers pratiquent.

\- D'accord, merci infiniment pour ton aide Kreattur. Tu es le meilleur elfe du monde!

C'est avec une courbette interminable et un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles que je laisse Kreattur pour aller me coucher.

Une fois dans mon lit, la présence de Severus me manque. Mais comme me glisser dans son lit ne m'apparait pas une bonne idée, je vais donc me coucher en laissant la porte entre ouverte pour que les bruits me réveillent quand Sirius, qui est aussi discret qu'un troupeau d'éruptifs, se lèvera pour la journée.

J'ouvre les yeux sur un oreiller moelleux, trop mou et trop épais pour que mon réveil soit aussi agréable que la veille. Mon bras est déposé dessus comme sur le ventre de Severus la veille. Je lâche l'oreiller de frustration et me lève en vitesse pour prendre une douche chaude et me détendre un peu. J'opte finalement pour un bain. J'emmène des vêtements confortables et prend ma baguette. Une fois dans la baignoire, je prend Adélaïde et commence un monologue ponctué de lueurs au bout de la baguette.

\- J'espère que tu accepteras de m'aider dans tout ce que j'ai à apprendre. Je ne sais pas si je pourrai m'en sortir toute seule.

Une lueur verte émeraude luit doucement au bout de ma baguette.

\- Merci, c'est très gentil. Tu es prête à tester quelques trucs aujourd'hui?

Une lueur verte un peu plus vive que la précédente apparait.

\- Je ne sais pas combien de temps tu as passé dans cette boîte, mais je te promet de ne jamais t'enfermer dans ce genre de chose à nouveau. Nous ferons tous ensemble et je ferai tout mon possible pour que tu te sentes bien avec moi.

Une lumière d'un doux rose avec des teintes dorées sort de Adélaïde. Je ris doucement en la caressant du pouce avant de la déposer sur mes vêtements, sur la chaise à côté de la baignoire. Je m'enroule dans une grande serviette chaude et me sèche en vitesse avant de m'habiller, me coiffer grâce à ma baguette qui me fait une longue tresse et l'enroule pour en faire un chignon.

\- Tu aimes bien les chignons, pas vrai? Ça tombe bien, moi aussi.

Je met ma baguette dans les deux lanières de cuir attachées autour de mon avant-bras et sort de la chambre pour descendre à la bibliothèque.

En une heure, j'ai lu le premier livre de toutes les matières de première année à Poudlard. Je teste mes nouvelles connaissances avec Adélaïde et fait léviter mes livres pour les ranger dans une étagère vide. Je remercie ma baguette et prend le livre de potions de deuxième année.

\- Maîtresse Ariel devrait manger quelque chose, me dit la voix de Kreattur près de la porte.

\- C'est une bonne idée, crois-tu avoir le temps de m'apporter quelque chose? J'aimerais continuer à étudier aujourd'hui.

\- Bien sûr, Kreattur ne vit que pour servir la grande et noble maison des Black.

\- Kreattur, attends! L'elfe se retourne, me regarde comme si j'allais le battre et mon cœur se sert dans ma poitrine. Je veux que tu saches que tu étais un ami pour Regulus avant d'être au service de la famille Black. Et c'est la même chose pour moi… Je te promet que tant que je serai sous ce toit et Sirius aussi, tu seras bien traité, jamais battu et je refuse que tu te punisses, pour quoi que se soit.

\- Kreattur a entendu, Maîtresse Ariel. Mais il faudra du temps pour que Kreattur s'habitue.

\- Prend le temps dont tu as besoin, lui dis-je avec un sourire encourageant.

\- Kreattur va faire un sandwich et une soupe, pour Maîtresse Ariel.

\- Merci, c'est très gentil à toi.

La soupe est un régal et le sandwich aussi. Plus le temps passe, plus je m'habitue à mes nouvelles facultés d'apprentissage. En 4 heures, je connais tous les livres scolaires de Poudlard par cœur. Je fouille donc dans les grimoires que Sir Gripook m'a prêter pour me préparer aux tests qui m'attendent. En explorant la bibliothèque, je tombe sur un livre pour apprendre le Gobelbabil. Excellent! Je vais cartonner avec ça! À l'heure du dîner, Sirius entre dans la bibliothèque.

\- Tu as trouvé ton bonheur?

\- On peut dire ça, lui dis-je en souriant.

\- Le dîner est prêt, Severus nous attend en bas.

\- Severus? Depuis quand tu l'appelles comme ça toi?

\- Depuis que ma nouvelle sœur le voit dans sa soupe. Mais plus sérieusement, je suis prêt à être… correct avec lui. Mais s'il te fait du mal, je lui casse la tête!

\- Sirius! Je suis assez grande pour m'occuper de moi. Et en plus, c'est pas lui qui a essayer de te tuer quand vous aviez 17 ans. Alors tu te calmes s'il te plait. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il t'a fait, mais il a bien plus de raisons que toi d'en vouloir à l'autre.

\- Tu es au courant de ça? Sirius est soudain très pâle.

\- Oui, je le suis. Et en plus, si vous aviez eu un peu de jugeote à l'époque de Poudlard, Severus aurait eu bien plus sa place dans les Maraudeurs que Pettigrow. Tu ne penses pas? Ce n'est pas parce qu'un enfant de 11 ans est répartie à Serpentard qu'il deviendra le méchant de l'histoire et que l'enfant de Gryffondor un héro. Le courage, c'est bien Sirius, mais sans un minimum de ruse, le courage n'est que de l'idiotie mal placée. Le choixpeau de Poudlard se sert du trait de caractère dominant chez un enfant pour le répartir. Mais ce n'est pas parce que cet enfant est surtout généreux et qu'il est répartie à Poufsouffle qu'il n'a pas de courage, d'intelligence ou d'ambition en lui. De ce que je sais, il fallait plus que du courage pour vous endurer tous les jours, les Maraudeurs et toi.

\- Tu as raison, je vais faire ce qu'il faut pour que nos rapports s'améliorent, me dit Sirius en me prenant dans ses bras et dépose sa tête sur mes cheveux.

Nous descendons donc vers la cuisine, un bras de Sirius autour de ma taille. Une fois tous les 3 autour de la table, mon frère me dit que Kreattur lui a parler du fait que je dois apprendre à danser.

\- Est-ce que c'est vraiment nécessaire? Dis-je en soupirant.

\- Oui, jeune fille, c'est nécessaire, comme tu dis, m'assure Sirius. Après le repas, toi et moi, on va dans la salle de Bal et je t'explique les bases de la valse.

\- Laisses moi deviner… 1, 2, 3, 1,2,3. Oh! Et essayer de ne pas écrabouiller tes orteils.

\- Je crois que finalement, je vais laisser Severus se charger de la danse, me dit Sirius en riant.

\- Et il est où en ce moment le courage légendaire des Gryffondor? Que je lui demande en levant un sourcil.

\- Je ne suis pas suicidaire non plus.

Je finis par lever les yeux au ciel sans répondre à Sirius. Kreattur nous sert le dessert et après le repas, je me retrouve dans la salle de Bal avec Severus pendant que Sirius met la musique pour le cours de danse.

\- Je pense que ça serait plus utile que je vois un exemple avant de commencer, dis-je à Severus. Histoire de voir de quoi ça a l'air, la valse.

\- Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée, me dit le Maître des Potions sans vraiment voir où je veux en venir.

\- Sirius, tu peux venir ici un instant?

C'est ainsi que mon cher frère se retrouve à se faire mener à la valse par Severus. Je fronce les sourcils, ils sont étonnement doués. Bon, ils prennent soin de ne pas se toucher ou se regarder, mais ils sont doués. Les mouvements sont fluides, gracieux et en rythme. Je dois avouer que je suis impressionnée. Quand les pas de bases sont montrés, Sirius et son partenaire s'éloignent l'un de l'autre et je prends la place de Sirius sans broncher.

\- Mets ta main ici, me dit Sirius à côté de nous. Relève ton coude, c'est bien. Ta tête dans cette direction pour commencer. Un peu plus près, comme ça.

Je me sens comme une poupée qui se fait installer pour jouer à prendre le thé. La musique repart et Sirius reste derrière moi pendant que Severus guide mes pas. Mon frère rectifie mes erreurs au fur et à mesure.

\- Non, ne regarde pas tes pieds. Fais confiance à ton corps pour suivre celui de Severus, me dit-il en relevant ma tête d'un doigt sous mon menton pour que je regarde Severus dans les yeux.

Après une bonne demie heure, l'animagus n'a plus rien à redire sur ma performance. Severus me dit que j'ai l'air maintenant de danser comme si j'avais fait ça toute ma vie. Je suis septique, mais accepte le compliment avec plaisir.

À 20h30, la cheminée crépite dans la cuisine et la tête de Narcissa apparait et demande à me parler.

\- Bon soir, Narcissa! Est-ce que tout va bien avec Harry? Que je lui demande avec inquiétude.

\- Tout va bien, ne t'inquiète pas. Mais ça fait bien une demie heure que j'essaye de coucher ces 2 petits garnements et rien n'y fait. Ils veulent absolument entendre la suite de ton histoire avant de dormir, me dit l'aristocrate en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Veux-tu que je vienne un moment pour leur en raconter un bout?

\- J'aimerais bien, en effet. Tu peux venir maintenant?

\- Le cours de danse est fini, ça va me faire plaisir.

Sur ce, j'entre dans la cheminée et à ma surprise, Severus y entre avec moi.

\- Moi aussi je veux entendre le reste de l'histoire, me chuchote-t-il à l'oreille.

C'est en frissonnant à cause de cette voix que nous arrivons dans le salon d'hiver du Manoir Malefoy.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de vous montrer le chemin, me dit Narcissa avec un sourire en regardant Severus.

Nous nous rendons donc dans la chambre de Harry où les deux garçons s'entre tuent dans une bataille d'oreillers qui pourrait entrer dans la légende. En levant les yeux au ciel, je sors ma baguette et pense à transformer les oreillers en poulet de caoutchouc.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que… commence Drago en regardant son arme de combat.

\- Ariel! Harry saute du lit pour sauter dans mes bras et je le rattrape au vol.

\- Bon soir mon cœur, comme ça vous ne voulez pas dormir, Drago et toi?

Je le vois rougir jusqu'aux oreilles en cachant son visage dans mon cou. Je le redépose dans le grand lit et Severus redonne aux oreillers leur forme initiale.

Une fois tous installés dans le grand lit, Severus à côté de Drago et moi à côté de Harry, je me racle la gorge et continu mon histoire.

\- Où en étais-je déjà?

\- Tom avait reçu la visite d'un professeur de Poudlard dans son orphelinat, dit Drago qui anticipe déjà la suite.

\- Tout à fait. Bon! Donc, le professeur de métamorphose discute avec le petit Tom pour lui expliquer ce qu'il est et pourquoi. Tom a toujours su qu'il n'était pas comme les autres. Alors quand le professeur, que nous appellerons professeur Perceval, lui dit qu'il est un sorcier, le petit Tom est heureux de savoir qu'il n'est pas bizarre ou fou. Il est un sorcier. Mais quand il arrive sur le chemin de Traverse la première fois, il se rend compte qu'il y a beaucoup de monde comme lui et ça le contrarie beaucoup. Il a l'habitude d'être non seulement seul, mais aussi d'être le seul à être comme il est. Le petit garçon qui voyait son côté unique comme une façon de se démarquer et se défendre, qui trouvait rassurant de ne pas être comme tout le monde, réalise à ce moment qu'il n'est plus si spécial que ça.

\- Et ça le rend triste? Demande Harry avec inquiétude.

\- Nous avons tous notre façon de réagir aux situations qui s'imposent à nous dans la vie, mon cœur. Mais Tom lui, il était en colère de réaliser ça. Tous ces gens comme lui, et lui a vécu dans un orphelinat Moldu et personne qui se souciait de lui alors que tant et tant de gens avec des pouvoirs magiques auraient pu faire quelque chose pour lui.

\- Mais ce n'est pas comme ça que ça marche! Dit Harry. Moi j'ai eu de la chance que Mr Rogue et toi veniez me chercher. Mais il y a sûrement plein d'autres enfants qui vivent ce genre de choses et oui c'est triste, mais c'est de la faute de son père qui s'est sauvé, pas du monde sorcier! Comment les gens auraient pu savoir qu'il existait à part la famille de son père?

\- Tu as raison Harry, mais quand on est triste ou en colère, on ne pense pas toujours logiquement. Donc, Tom fait le trajet dans le Poudlard Express et arrive à Poudlard. Quand il est répartie, il va dans la maison Serpentard, la maison des rusés et des ambitieux. Plus il découvre le monde magique, plus il croit que son père était un sorcier et sa mère une Moldue.

\- Pourquoi? Demande Drago. C'était le contraire, non?

\- Tom était certain que sa mère était une Moldue parce que si elle avait eu des pouvoirs magiques, elle aurait pu se guérir et prendre soin de lui. Elle aurait été là pour lui et l'aurait aimé et élevé. Il croit que si elle avait été une sorcière, elle aurait fait son devoir de maman et il n'aurait pas grandit dans cet orphelinat où personne ne l'aime, où tous les enfants et les adultes ont peur de lui. Sa maman l'aurait pris dans ses bras, elle l'aurait rassuré après un cauchemar, elle aurait séché ses larmes quand il pleurait et elle l'aurait réveillé avec une caresse sur la joue pour aller à l'école le matin. Mais elle n'a pas fait ça. Elle est décédée comme une Moldue, alors elle devait en être une. Tom est un petit garçon égoïste, mais il n'avait pas le choix de le devenir. Il fallait qu'il prenne soin de lui tout seul, alors il l'a fait. Il passe donc beaucoup de temps à la bibliothèque de l'école pour trouver la famille de son père. Mais comme vous vous en doutez, il n'a rien trouvé. Il découvre un jour qu'un Tom Jedusor c'est déjà marié avec une Mérope Gaunt. Il a plus ou moins 15 ans quand il trouve enfin d'où il vient. Depuis ce temps, il est devenu un étudiant brillant. Il a les meilleurs notes, il est le préféré de son directeur de maison et s'attire la sympathie du directeur. Mais comme à l'extérieur il a l'air d'aller bien, personne ne se pose de questions sur comment Tom se sent à l'intérieur. À l'extérieur, Tom montre un masque calme et plein d'assurance, mais à l'intérieur de lui règne une tempête d'émotions négatives permanente.

\- Et personne ne l'aide? Demande Drago.

\- Personne ne porte assez d'attention envers lui pour s'en rendre compte. Le professeur Perceval s'inquiète pour Tom. Mais il ne s'inquiète pas de la bonne façon. Il a peur que Tom ne devienne dangereux pour les autres, mais ne s'inquiète pas plus que ça de Tom en tant que tel. Et comme le professeur Perceval est le directeur de Gryffondor et que Tom est à Serpentard, il se dit que c'est le travail de son directeur de maison de s'occuper du bien être de Tom et pas lui. Il n'a pas complètement tord, mais chaque professeur doit veiller au bien être et à la sécurité de ses élèves, peut importe la maison. Donc, à l'âge de 15 ans, Tom trouve enfin ce qu'il cherchait depuis si longtemps, ses origines.

En voyant les deux petits sorciers bailler aux corneilles, je leur donne un baiser sur le front et leur dit que je vais continuer l'histoire demain soir.

\- Bonne nuit Ariel, me dit Harry.

\- Bonne nuit, mon cœur, à demain.

Après une caresse sur sa joue, je me lève doucement et sors de la chambre avec Severus.

\- Je ne sais pas comment tu fais, me dit-il. Tu réussis à rendre le Seigneur des Ténèbres… humain.

\- Il l'a été, à une époque. Parfois, la survie mélangée à de mauvais choix donnent des résultats horribles. Mais comme je te le disais hier soir. Tom n'est pas né mauvais. Ça n'excuse en rien mais ça explique beaucoup de choses. C'est en comprenant le passé qu'on peut espérer un futur meilleur en ne répétant pas les mêmes erreurs. Mais pour ça, les erreurs il faut les assumer.

\- Et le professeur Perceval, c'est Dumbledore, n'est-ce pas?

\- C'est lui, en effet. Il aurait pu faire quelque chose pour Tom dès qu'il l'a rencontrer. Il l'a surveillé de loin et a comprit quand il n'y avait pas de retour possible en arrière, lui dis-je en m'approchant un peu plus de lui.

Je comble l'espace entre nous et je l'embrasse comme il l'a fait la veille, exactement à cet endroit. Il met fin au baiser après un long moment, mais garde ses lèvres près des miennes.

\- Si tu en sais autant sur le Seigneur des Ténèbres, je me demande bien ce que tu sais de moi, me chuchote-t-il.

\- J'en sais assez pour être certaine qu'en ce moment, je suis au bon endroit, au bon moment avec la bonne personne.

Je passe alors mes bras autour de son cou doucement pour le rapprocher encore plus de moi. Je sens ses grandes mains dans mon dos. Severus s'avance en me forçant à reculer. Je m'exécute de bonne grâce et le suis où il veut aller. Une de ses mains quitte mon dos et j'entends une porte s'ouvrir. Il me guide dans une chambre à proximité. Je sais à quoi il pense, c'est évident et je dois avouer que j'y pense de plus en plus souvent moi aussi.

\- Tu sais que tu n'es pas obligée? Me murmure le Maître des Potions juste à côté du lit de la pièce.

\- Si je n'en avais pas envie, je ne t'aurais pas suivi.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4 : Régler les détailles

Une fois sorti de la chambre avec Severus, nous retrouvons Narcissa dans le salon d'hiver.

\- L'histoire doit être passionnante pour que Drago et Harry la réclament à ce point, me dit ma cousine.

\- Je fais de mon mieux pour la rendre intéressante, lui dis-je avec un sourire.

Narcissa nous invite à nous assoir et à attendre l'arrivé de Lucius. Il a eu une idée pour retirer l'Horcruxe de Harry. Dès qu'il entre, il vient s'assoir à côté de son épouse et sort quelque chose d'un chiffon. C'est un rat, il lui manque des touffes de poils et il a perdu visiblement beaucoup de poids en peu de temps. Le rongeur semble dormir.

\- Pettigrow? Lucius, pourquoi il n'est plus à Azkaban?

\- Parce que pour créer un Horcruxe, il faut tuer un être humain. Je pense que le meilleur moyen de détruire celui qui est en Harry, est de lui faire faire un Horcruxe pour que seule la partie d'âme du Seigneur des Ténèbres sorte de lui et aille se réfugier dans un objet quelconque.

\- Et ce sera bien moins traumatisant pour lui de tuer un rat malade qu'un être humain, dis-je lentement. Ça pourrait marcher. Et pour l'incantation, j'ai une idée. Harry n'aurait pas besoin de l'apprendre par cœur. Il suffirait de l'enregistrer sur un magnétophone.

\- Un quoi? Demande le couple Malefoy d'une même voix.

\- C'est un appareil Moldu pour enregistrer les sons pour les réentendre quand on le veut.

\- Les Moldus peuvent faire ça? Demande Lucius.

En trois jours, tout est prêt et Harry comprend ce qui va se passer. Le rat a la tête dans une guillotine et dort toujours. Harry doit appuyer sur le bouton pour que la lame décapite le rat.

\- Tu n'es pas obligé de regarder, mon cœur. Il faut juste que tu te rappelles que le rat va mourir. Ensuite, tu appuis là, lui dis-je en lui montrant le bouton « play » du magnétophone. Pendant que tu entendras la voix de Severus, il faut que tu penses que tu veux te débarrasser de ce qui ne t'appartiens pas et qui s'est imposé dans ton corps. Que tu n'en veux pas et que tu veux qu'il parte. Tu comprends?

\- Oui, je vais le faire, je te le promets, me dit un Harry visiblement terrifié dans mes bras.

\- J'ai confiance en toi mon cœur. Je sais que tu es courageux et que tu réussiras. Je t'aime fort Harry.

\- Je t'aime aussi Ariel.

Il entre donc dans la salle aménager pour l'extraction du bout de l'âme de Tom qui s'est accroché à lui dans le Manoir Malefoy. Techniquement, ça ne devrait pas prendre plus de 5 minutes. Dès que la porte se referme sur Harry, je me réfugie dans les bras de Sirius qui est aussi inquiet que moi pour son filleul. Ce sont définitivement les 5 minutes les plus longues de ma vie! Les secondes ont l'air des heures. Quand Harry sort enfin de la pièce, il a l'air de vivre plusieurs émotions en même temps.

\- Est-ce que ça va, mon cœur? Que je lui demande en le prenant dans mes bras.

\- Je pense, oui. Je me sens bizarre. Je me suis toujours senti triste, même si je vivais des trucs joyeux depuis que j'habite ici. Mais c'est comme si c'était parti. Comme une ombre noire dans ma tête qui avait toujours été là, mais c'est quand elle part que je me rend compte qu'elle existait.

\- Alors ça a marché, mon cœur! Je suis si fière de toi!

Sur ce, Lucius rafistole la tête de Pettigrow avec un sort et va le ramener à Azkaban pour faire passer sa mort pour un suicide. Pendant ce temps, Severus détruit l'Horcruxe sorti de Harry avec un Feudeymon rapide, efficace et bien contrôlé.

Nous faisons la liste des Horcruxes qui restent à détruire. Le Journal, celui de Harry, le diadème de Serdaigle, la bague des Gaunt et le médaillon de Serpentard n'existent plus. Il ne reste que la coupe de Poufsouffle dans la chambre forte des Lestrange.

Je propose donc d'aller à Gringotts avec Sirius. Il est le chef de famille des Black et Bellatrix en était une avant d'épouser un Lestrange. Peut-être que ça pourrait marcher.

\- Donc, vous voulez entrer par effraction dans une chambre forte pour voler la propriété d'un autre sorcier et en plus, vous nous demandez notre collaboration? Me demande Sir Gripook, incrédule.

\- Écoutez, je sais très bien que vous ne vous mêlez pas des conflits sorciers. Mais les ambitions de Voldemort ne concernent pas seulement les sorciers. Vous savez comme nous qu'il veut créer un ordre parmi le monde magique et que les peuples non humains n'auront aucune considération. Qu'est-ce qui vous garantit qu'il laissera la communauté Gobeline continuer de gérer Gringotts? Que vous aurez encore votre libre arbitre et votre liberté? Et nous ne fouillerons pas dans le coffre, nous savons exactement ce que nous cherchons. Je vous promets de ne même pas entrer dans le coffre. Si nous ne détruisons pas cet Horcruxe, il reviendra.

\- Dans ce cas, je vais en parler au président de la banque, attendez-moi un instant.

Je regarde Sirius, perplexe. J'ai une idée pour rajouter du pois à notre demande. Devant le président de la banque, je joue alors ma dernière carte.

\- Mr le Président, dis-je en m'inclinant bien bas et en Gobelbabil.

\- Je vous écoutes, Miss Black. Gripook m'a expliqué ce que vous vouliez faire et pourquoi.

\- J'ai quelque chose à vous proposer en échange, croyez-vous que la cascade des voleurs puisse détruire l'Horcruxe?

\- Certainement, elle détruit tout sorts sorciers.

\- Si vous nous laisser aller chercher et détruire l'Horcruxe dans la cascade des voleurs et que la coupe de Poufsouffle est intacte, elle vous reviendra.

\- La couple de Elga Poufsouffle! Me dit le président en français, cette fois-ci.

Ça suffit pour le convaincre. Nous avons rendez-vous avec Sir Gripook à la fermeture de la banque. Je vais donc faire du magasinage pendant la journée. Je vais dans un magasin Moldu spécialisé dans la chasse. Sirius regarde tout comme un enfant dans une boutique de jouet pour la première fois. J'en ressors avec une arbalète pour la chasse à l'ours. Je vais ensuite dans un magasin de jouets Moldus et achète des flèches avec un bout en caoutchouc. Je prend aussi plusieurs jeux de société qui sont un classique du monde Moldu pour Harry et Drago.

Sirius et moi retournons au Square pour nous préparer. Je pose les flèches de l'arbalète sur la table de la cuisine et les flèches pour enfant à côté. D'un coup de baguette, je retire la pointe des flèches pour mettre les « suçons » en caoutchouc à la place avec un sort de colle puissant. J'attache ensuite une longue ficelle aux flèches modifiées et tout est prêt pour se soir.

J'embrasse Severus avant de partir pour Gringotts avec Sirius. Devant la banque, Sir Gripook nous attend devant les portes closent. C'est très nerveuse que je monte dans le wagon avec l'aide de Sirius.

\- La cascade des voleurs s'activera si vous réussissez à prendre la coupe sans entrer dans la chambre forte, nous crie Sir Gripook.

Une fois devant la chambre forte des Lestrange, le Gobelin appuie sur la porte et elle s'ouvre dans un grincement sinistre. La coupe est exactement au même endroit que dans le film. Au fond sur une étagère. Je sors donc mon arbalète et contrôle ma respiration pour bien viser. Les pieds bien encrés au sol pour me stabiliser, j'expire en appuyant sur la gâchette de mon arme modifiée.

\- Bien joué! Me dit Sirius quand le caoutchouc de la flèche se colle en plein milieu de la coupe avec un blaireau gravé dessus.

Je me recule pour prendre de l'élan et tire d'un coup sec sur la cordelette attachée après la flèche. Elle arrive à une vitesse folle vers nous et Sirius l'attrape avec sa cape pour ne pas la toucher. Et tout ça sans mettre une orteil dans le coffre.

\- Vous pouvez la refermer, nous avons terminé. J'espère que la cascade fonctionnera pour nous débarrasser de ce truc!

\- Elle marchera, me dit le Gobelin avec assurance.

Nous entendons alors le bruit d'une chute et Gripook nous guide vers la cascade. Sirius prend la flèche avec la coupe encore au bout et la tend vers l'eau de la chute. L'eau se transforme en quelques secondes en grosse tête de serpent qui ouvre la gueule et disparait aussi vite qu'il est apparut. Une fois certains que l'Horcruxe n'est plus là et la coupe débarrasser de la flèche, je tends l'artéfact au Gobelin en inclinant la tête.

\- Je vous remercie infiniment pour votre aide. C'est avec plaisir et gratitude que je vous remet la couple de Elga Poufsouffle, lui dis-je avec humilité.

\- C'est un plaisir de faire des affaires avec vous, Mr et Miss Black.

Une fois revenu à la surface, le président de la banque nous attend avec une impatience visible. Sir Gripook lui remet la coupe et il est satisfait.

\- Je dois vous dire que le professeur Dumbledore a tenté à d'innombrables reprises d'avoir des informations sur vous, Miss Black. Ni le Ministère ni la banque n'ont acceptés de lui donner ces informations. Mais soyez prudente, c'est un sorcier puissant avec beaucoup de contacts. Mais je tiens à ce que vous sachiez que vous trouverez toujours des alliés à Gringotts.

\- Je vous remercie, Mr le Président. Je ne l'oublierai pas et je serai prudente, lui dis-je dans sa langue.

Une fois sortie de Gringotts, je prend Sirius dans mes bras et pleure toutes les larmes de mon corps. Le stresse et la peur du retour de Jedusor est presque impossible et la tension retombe d'un coup.

\- Il faut avertir Severus et les Malefoy que ça a marché, me dit Sirius avec un grand sourire. Et préparer la fête de Harry, il n'est pas question de ne pas marquer le coup!

\- Pas ici, Sirius.

Nous transplanons donc aux grilles du Manoir Malefoy.

Harry et Drago sont en train de jouer au Monopoly pendant que Sirius explique à Severus et le couple Malefoy ce qui s'est passé avec le dernier Horcruxe.

\- On vient de commencer, tu veux jouer avec nous? Me demande Drago.

\- Je vous préviens, lui dis-je, en affaires, je suis pire qu'un Gobelin.

Harry et Drago rigolent pendant que je distribue l'argent en papier et que l'on choisit chacun notre pion. Pendant que j'explique à Drago, avec l'aide de Harry, ce qu'est une voiture Moldue, Lucius vient nous rejoindre et s'assoit sur le sol derrière son fils et passe ses bras autour de sa taille pour nous regarder jouer.

Après la partie, Sirius veut me parler en privé. Je donne un baiser sur la tête de Harry et lui promet de revenir rapidement.

\- On a un problème, me dit mon frère sans préambule. Dumbledore sait que tu passes du temps ici et que tu fais tout ton possible pour l'éviter et est furieux. Il a essayé de venir au Square aujourd'hui pour savoir si tu étais là et a déboulé ici avec des aurores et le Ministre. Cissa a envoyé Harry à la maison avec Dobby pendant que les aurores fouillaient le Manoir de fond en comble. Dumbledore est certain que Lucius a quelque chose a voir avec le fait que tu l'évites comme la peste et que ta venue et ma libération sont plus liées que les gens ne le pensent. Il faut que Harry disparaisse si on veut qu'il soit définitivement en sécurité.

\- Pardon! Et tu veux faire ça comment? Il a vécu assez d'expériences désagréables pour plus d'une vie. Je ne vais pas l'abandonner. Il n'en est pas question!

\- Je sais Ariel. Lucius pense que la meilleure façon qu'il disparaisse, est de faire comme toi. Lui donner une autre identité. Avec des parents bien vivants, qui l'aiment déjà et vont prendre soin de lui.

\- C'est vrai que Lucius et Narcissa seraient parfaits.

\- En fait… tout le monde les connait et sait qu'ils n'ont qu'un enfant… On a pensé à toi… et Severus.

\- Tu es sérieux? Si tu réussis à convaincre Severus, j'accepte, lui dis-je en sachant très bien qu'il ne réussira jamais.

\- Dans ce cas, la potion sera prête dans 3 heures, Severus aura besoin d'une goûte de ton sang.

\- Sale cabot! Je me suis faite avoir en beauté!

Nous retournons donc dans la pièce où Harry et Drago rient à gorge déployée des grimaces que Dobby leur apprend à faire.

\- Harry, l'appelle mon traitre de frère. Nous avons quelque chose à te demander.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? demande le concerné en venant s'assoir sur mes genoux.

Sirius lui explique le plus simplement possible la situation et l'enfant l'écoute attentivement.

\- Alors, Ariel va devenir ma vraie maman? Et Mr Rogue mon vrai père? C'est pas un peu bizarre? On ne se ressemble même pas, dit le gamin.

\- C'est pour ça que Severus va faire une potion spéciale qui fera en sorte que tu leur ressemble. Personne, à part nous, ne saura qui tu étais avant. Tu auras une nouvelle vie, avec nous. Si tu le souhaites.

\- Et je deviendrais le cousin de Drago? Demande Harry.

\- Ça fait partie des avantages, en effet, lui répond doucement Narcissa.

Harry est très facile à convaincre et accepte beaucoup plus facilement que moi.

Nous passons la soirée à monter une histoire crédible. J'ai vécu une aventure avec Severus quand il était au service du Seigneur de Ténèbres et il m'a quitté avant que je sache que j'étais enceinte. J'ai élevé notre fils toute seule au Québec et nous sommes venus ici quand on a appris la situation de Sirius. Nous vivons au Square Grimmaurd depuis notre arrivée.

Pendant que Sirius contacte Athéna pour lui expliquer la situation, Harry doit se choisir un nom. Drago lui fait des suggestion plus loufoques les unes que les autres. Quand Narcissa lui explique que le premier enfant à souvent le nom de son parent du même genre, dans les grandes familles sorcières, Harry a l'air d'avoir une illumination.

\- Je sais! Je vais m'appeler Severus! Comme il y en a déjà un, appelez moi Sevy. Ça finit comme Harry alors je vais m'y faire plus vite. Et comme il deviendra mon papa, c'est logique que ma maman me donne son nom. Elle l'aimait encore et il est parti. J'aimerais bien que mon deuxième prénom soit Sirius. Il est gentil avec moi et il est drôle. Est-ce qu'il pourra rester mon parrain?

\- Harry, respire, lui conseille Lucius en souriant. Je pense que Sirius pourra rester ton parrain, en effet. Pour le reste, je pense que Severus sera heureux de savoir que tu veux porter son nom. Je vais chercher les documents au Ministère pour les remplir demain matin.

\- Il faudra aviser Gringotts, Harry a un coffre qui lui appartient et il serait important de faire le changement d'identité là-bas. Et je fais confiance au Président de la banque. Il nous a prévenu pour Dumbledore. Il ne l'apprécie pas plus que nous.

Narcissa envoie donc un hibou à la banque sans trop entrer dans les détails. Une heure plus tard nous avons une réponse de nous présenter à Gringotts le plus tôt possible avec le dit héritier.

Sirius et moi allons à la banque pour la deuxième fois de la soirée, mais cette fois-ci en compagnie de Harry. J'explique la situation à Sir Gripook et au Président.

\- Il est vrai que Dumbledore n'est jamais très rationnel quand il est question de Mr Potter, dit Gripook. Sa manipulation de la communauté sorcière a mis en danger le Garçon-qui-a-survécu pour le rendre malléable entre ses mains quand il viendra le libérer de cette famille qui le mal traitait. C'est immonde!

\- Je suis tout à fait de votre avis, dis-je à mon interlocuteur. C'est pour cette raison que nous allons changer l'identité de Harry. Mais nous avons besoin de votre aide, si vous l'acceptez.

Les possessions des Potter sont donc transférés, avec l'aval de Sirius, qui est le parrain de Harry et le gestionnaire de tout ce qu'il possède, à Severus Sirius Rogue. Peu de temps avant de signer les papiers, Sir Gripook quitte la pièce et revient avec une vieille dame qui respire la classe et le raffinement.

\- Athéna! Dit Sirius en sautant de sa chaise et en prenant la dame délicatement dans ses bras.

\- Je tenais à rencontrer ma petite-fille et mon arrière-petit-fils avant que le tout devienne officiel.

Sirius fait les présentations et je suis ravie de rencontrer la femme qui a rendu toute cette aventure possible.

\- Sir Gripook, Président Granack, j'ai ici un document à votre intention avant le changement de nom de mon futur arrière-petit-fils. Il stipule que Mr Severus Tobias Rogue est officiellement rétabli dans la famille Prince. Je voudrais que tous les documents officiels avec son nom soient changé pour Severus Tobias Prince et non Rogue. Tel que sa Maîtrise en potions, son certificat de naissance et tout le reste. Tout ce qui est rattachés à cette famille est maintenant la propriété de Mr Prince. J'ai aussi la bague familiale pour qu'il puisse recevoir son titre de Lord.

\- Et vous êtes certaine que c'est ce qu'il souhaite, Lady Saint-Clair?

\- Dites moi jeune fille qui refuserait une telle opportunité? Me demande ma grand-mère avec un léger sourire.

\- Severus est un homme au caractère unique et indépendant, je pense qu'il apprécierait avoir le choix, même si il souhaite peut-être ce que vous avez à lui offrir. Vous n'aimeriez pas avoir le choix, Mme Saint-Clair? C'est serte, très généreux, mais aussi très… imposé?

\- Je dois avouer que j'aimerais beaucoup qu'on me laisse le choix, Lady Saint-Clair.

La voix grave de Severus dans mon dos me fait frissonner de la tête au pieds.

Severus accepte finalement la proposition de Athéna, mais pour une question de logique, Harry gardera le nom Rogue jusqu'à ce que ma rencontre avec Severus à la soirée organisée par Narcissa et Lucius ait lieux et que le Maître des Potions soit officiellement au courant de l'existence de son fils. Une fois que tout est officiel et réglé comme une horloge suisse, Athéna nous fait promettre de venir la voir en famille dès que tout est en ordre. Elle prend Harry dans ses bras et lui donne un baiser sonore sur la joue avant de partir comme elle était venue.

Au Manoir Malefoy, Drago a très hâte de voir les changements de Harry, non, Sevy, le lendemain matin. Severus donne un gobelet à Harry et il fait la même chose que moi quand j'ai dû le boire. Il se bouche le nez pour goûter un peu moins. Après une fiole de potion antidouleur et une de sommeil sans rêve, je vais le coucher dans son lit en lui promettant de venir dormir avec lui cette nuit.

Vers minuit, je met un pyjama que Narcissa m'a prêté et m'installe dans le lit de Harry qui se glisse dans mes bras dans son sommeil. Quelques minutes plus tard, la porte s'ouvre et Severus entre en silence.

\- Comment il va? Demande le Maître des Potions en chuchotant.

\- Les potions antidouleur et de sommeil sans rêve ont l'air de bien fonctionner. Il dormait déjà quand je suis arrivé et il ne s'est pas réveillé depuis.

\- Est-ce que tu crois que je peux rester? J'aimerais… soutenir mon fils cette nuit.

\- Je suis certaine qu'il en serait heureux, Severus. Installe toi.

Severus se couche derrière moi et passe son bras gauche autour de ma taille et celle de Harry. Je m'endore avec le souffle de Severus dans mes cheveux et ma joue appuyée sur la chevelure de Harry.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5 : les débuts d'une nouvelle vie

Quand j'ouvre les yeux, je tombe sur les deux visages endormis de Severus et Harry. Les changements de ce dernier sont impressionnants. Ses cheveux sont plus longs, épais et ondulés, comme les miens et toujours aussi noirs. Son nez est comme le mien aussi. Il a les mêmes lèvres fines que Severus et la même forme de visage. Il est impossible de ne pas remarquer leurs ressemblances. Pendant la nuit, Harry s'est glissé entre nous et ça se voit, même dans son sommeil, qu'il se sent à l'aise et en sécurité. Ça me rassure un peu pour la suite. Je caresse doucement la joue de Harry, non, Sevy et il ouvre les yeux. Je mets un doigt sur mes lèvres pour qu'il ne fasse pas de bruit et il se retourne pour voir Severus dormir. Le garçon tourne son corps entier vers lui et se blottit un peu plus dans les bras de son nouveau père.

Je me lève donc doucement du lit et sors de la chambre à pas de loup. Je rejoins la famille Malefoy et Sirius dans la salle à manger.

\- Ça a marché? Me demande Sirius.

\- Je ne te permet pas de douter des compétences en potions du père de mon fils, que je lui répond avec un grand sourire.

\- Ça a marché! Dit Drago en se levant de sa chaise et en faisant une danse de la victoire. Sevy est mon cousin! Sevy est mon cousin! Trop bien! Et il ressemble à quoi maintenant, Sevy?

\- Vas voir, mais ne fais pas trop de bruit, Severus et lui dorment encore.

Et le gamin de 7 ans disparait de mon champ de vision. Je m'installe à la table en remerciant Lucius pour les documents. Je remplis ce que je peux faire le plus rapidement possible. Pour la date de naissance, on verra si elle change avec la transformation ou si on doit lui inventer une date de naissance.

\- Ils sont réveillés! Dit Drago en revenant dans la pièce. Ils s'habillent et vont venir nous rejoindre. Sevy à exactement les mêmes yeux que Ariel, mais il a le même regard que Severus. C'est vraiment bizarre. Et il n'a plus besoin de ses lunettes! Et sa cicatrice a disparue!

\- Calme toi, mon dragon, lui dit Lucius en riant. Laisse nous un peu de surprises.

Severus entre dans la pièce en tenant Sevy par la main. L'image est… saisissante.

\- Maman! Ça a marché! Ça a marché! Je vois encore mieux que quand j'avais mes lunettes! Et regarde! Elle n'est plus là! Me dit-il en me montrant son front.

Severus jette le sort sur Sevy pour connaitre sa date de naissance. Heureusement, elle est décalée de quelques jours et son anniversaire est maintenant le 3 août et plus le 31 juillet. Je termine donc de remplir les formulaires et Lucius part pour le Ministère. Narcissa nous propose de tester la nouvelle identité de Harry en allant sur le chemin de Traverse avec les enfants.

Sirius va terminer l'aménagement du Square pour l'arrivée de Harry, Lucius passera la journée au Ministère et Severus doit faire semblant d'essayer de demander à Dumbledore de faire quelque chose pour annuler son invitation à la réception des Malefoy, pour ensuite chercher le diadème de Serdaigle dans la Salle sur Demande au 7e étage de Poudlard pour le détruire le plus tôt possible.

Nous passons donc par le Chaudron Baveur par cheminette après être prêts à partir. Nous commençons par aller à Gringotts pour un retrait et je présente mon fils au Gobelin qui nous accueil. J'emmène ensuite Sevy chez Mme Guipure pour lui acheter des vêtements pour son emménagement au Square Grimmaurd avec l'aide de Narcissa.

\- Miss Black! Je suis ravie de vous revoir. Qui est ce charmant jeune homme?

\- Mon fils, Sevy. Sevy, je te présente Mme Guipure. Elle s'occupera de toi pour ta garde-robe.

\- D'accord maman. Est-ce qu'il y aura des aiguilles?

\- Il y en aura, mais je te promets qu'elles ne te piqueront pas. Je sais ce que je fais, mon grand.

C'est pas trop convaincu que Sevy monte sur le marchepied de la couturière. Après une heure et les sacs réduits dans l'une de mes poches, je propose à Narcissa et aux enfants d'aller manger une glace.

Assis à une table de Florian Fortarôme, Sevy veut me faire goûter sa glace mais je bouge la tête et je finis avec de la glace au caramel sur le nez. Sevy s'excuse et a visiblement peur de ma réaction. Pour désamorcer le malaise, je l'embrasse sur la joue en prenant soin d'étaler la glace de mon nez dessus. Drago éclate de rire et Sevy fait pareil, plus détendu.

Comme je sais que Sevy apprend d'une façon impressionnante pour un certain temps, je lui propose d'aller lui acheter sa première baguette. Nous entrons donc tous les 2 chez Ollivander pendant que Drago et Narcissa vont voir l'apothicaire concernant une commande de Lucius.

\- Miss Black! Que puis-je faire pour vous? Vous êtes toujours satisfaite de votre baguette, n'est-ce pas?

\- Ma baguette est parfaite, je vous remercie, Mr Ollivander. Je viens pour mon fils. J'aimerais lui acheter sa première baguette.

\- Bonjour, toi. Comment tu t'appelles et quel âge as-tu? Lui demande Ollivander.

\- Sevy, monsieur. Je vais avoir 7 ans dans deux jours.

\- Excellent! Et tu es un sorcier Sang-Pur ou Sang-Mêlé, mon garçon?

\- Je ne sais pas… Maman?

\- Il est Sang-Mêlé, Mr Ollivander.

\- Parfait, je vais chercher mon matériel.

Debout sur le marchepied du marchand de baguettes, Sevy rigole quand Ollivander lui mesure l'espace entre les trous de nez. Après presque une demie heure d'essayage de baguettes, Ollivander revient avec le même genre de boîte dans la quelle Adélaïde était. Et bien, adieu la baguette de houx avec une plume de Fumseck! Ce n'est pas moi qui va s'en plaindre.

\- Voici une baguette spéciale, les bois sont du tilleul argenté et du houx. Le cœur est un crin de Sombral enlacé avec un crin de licorne. Essayez la, jeune homme.

Le même phénomène que moi arrive à Sevy.

\- Wow! Elle est géniale cette baguette.

\- J'aurais du m'en douter. La baguette qui a choisit votre mère était aussi spéciale que celle-ci, mais de façon différente.

\- Combien vous doit-on? Moi aussi maintenant j'ai hâte de sortir d'ici et je comprend Sirius la première fois.

\- 15 Galions, Miss Black.

Je lui donne ce que je lui dois. Le remercie et j'entraine mon fils dehors après avoir jeté le même sort de confusion que Sirius sur le marchand discrètement. J'emmène Sevy à la librairie pour lui acheter 2 ou 3 livres de son choix.

\- Est-ce que je peux choisir ceux-là, maman?

\- L'histoire de Poudlard, l'histoire de la magie simplifié et le Quidditch à travers les âges, tous de Bathilda Tourdesac. Je vois que tu as un intérêt pour l'Histoire. Prends les mon cœur. Je suis certaine qu'oncle Sirius sera content de lire le livre sur le Quidditch avec toi.

\- Merci, maman!

Nous retrouvons ensuite Narcissa et Drago devant la Ménagerie Magique. Je me rappelle qu'il faut que j'aille chercher Inox au Manoir avant de retourner au Square Grimmaurd avec Sevy.

De retour au Manoir, je remercie Narcissa pour cette magnifique journée et Sevy prend Inox dans ses bras avant que l'on ne prenne le réseau de cheminette vers la maison.

Nous arrivons dans la cuisine et Inox saute des bras de Sevy pour explorer les lieux.

\- Vous êtes enfin arrivés! Dit Sirius, apparemment heureux de nous voir. Viens là, filleul! Je vais te montrer ta nouvelle chambre!

Je lève les yeux au ciel en riant et nous le suivons dans les étages. Il met ses mains sur les yeux de Sevy et le fait entrer dans l'ancienne chambre de Regulus. Les murs ont l'air d'une forêt animée et des silhouettes de créatures magiques passent une fois de temps en temps sur les murs. Le lit est un grand lit à baldaquin bleu royal avec une couverture remplie d'étoiles avec une grande lune en son milieu. Une grande bibliothèque remplie de livres de toutes sortes prend place dans un coin de la chambre avec une autre avec des jeux, des jouets et des peluches. Parterre, il y a un tapis qui ressemble à s'y méprendre à du gazon devant les deux bibliothèques qui forme le coin à côté de la porte avec deux petits fauteuils de taille enfant.

\- Severus m'a aidé à tout faire, est-ce que tu aimes ça? Demande Sirius, de plus en plus nerveux.

\- C'est la plus belle chambre que j'ai jamais vue! Wow! Maman, viens voir. Le tapis sent le gazon mouillé. C'est génial!

\- Pendant que tu vas découvrir ta chambre et que Kreattur va installer tes vêtements, j'ai quelque chose à montrer à Ariel.

Je lève un sourcil en le regardant. Il me prend la main et m'entraine vers ma propre chambre. Il ouvre la porte et je vois qu'elle a changée complètement. Les couleurs dominantes sont le gris perle et le vert presque turquoise avec des touches de violets à quelques endroits. Tout est propre et chaleureux. Il m'emmène à la salle de bain où tout à changé aussi. Le bain, qui était noir avec des pieds en forme de serpents est maintenant blanc avec des pieds argentés et élégants. Tout les tissus de la salle de bain sont de couleur crème et le carrelage est violet améthyste.

\- C'est absolument magnifique Sirius. Merci!

\- Pour ta chambre, je n'ai absolument rien fait. C'est Severus qui s'est occupé de tout. Comme il passera plus de temps que moi ici, ça allait de soit.

\- Et où est-il?

\- Papa! Crie Sevy près des escaliers.

\- Ça répond à ma question, lui dis-je en souriant.

Je rejoins Sevy qui a sauté dans les bras de Severus en bas des marches. Je dois avouer que la vue est plus qu'attendrissante.

\- Est-ce que tu as vue ta chambre? Demande le Maître des Potions.

\- Oui! Oncle Sirius me l'a montré. Elle est génial! Merci beaucoup papa!

Le temps passe rapidement au Square Grimmaurd. J'aide Sevy à se préparer pour la soirée chez les Malefoy au milieu du mois et il dévore tous les livres qu'il trouve qui traite d'Histoire.

Je passe facilement les tests à Gringotts et je vais commencer la formation le 15 septembre. Severus nous donne, à Sevy et moi, des cours d'Occlumancie et selon lui, on se débrouille très bien.

Le premier anniversaire de Sevy se passe à merveille au Manoir. Severus lui offre son premier kit de potions, Sirius lui donne son premier balais, la famille Malefoy lui ont acheté un nombre incalculable de vêtements et une chouette, je lui ai donné des livre sur l'Histoire du Québec, d'où nous sommes sensé venir. Athéna lui a offert des albums et des livres qui parlent de la famille Saint-Clair.

C'est enfin le grand soir où Severus et moi allons faire notre scène à Dumbledore. Grand-mère Athéna m'aide à me préparer pendant que Sirius s'occupe de Sevy.

\- Calme toi, ma chérie. Tout va bien se passer. Vous pourrez vivre en famille au grand jour bientôt sans avoir ce vieux fou dans les pattes.

\- Merci, Mme Saint-Clair.

\- Ça suffit maintenant. C'est grand-mère pour toi, jeune fille! Et grand-mamy pour Sevy. Tu m'as donné plus en moins de 2 mois que la plus part des personnes que j'ai connu en toute une vie. Sirius avait raison, je suis ravie de t'avoir dans ma famille.

\- Je suis heureuse que vous soyez dans nos vie aussi, grand-mère.

\- Nous sommes prêtes, tu as ta baguette? Parfait. On y va.

Nous arrivons tous les 4 au Manoir Malefoy et Lucius et Narcissa nous accueillent de façon très formelle. Je tiens la main de Sevy pour me raccrocher à quelque chose. Quand il voit Drago, il me regarde avec un regard suppliant et je le laisse aller le retrouver. Je vois Dumbledore dans un coin de la salle de Bal avec Severus qui à l'air tout sauf dans son élément. Quand le directeur me voit, il se dirige droit vers moi. Je me concentre sur la conversation entre Narcissa et grand-mère.

\- Vous devez être Miss Black, me dit Albus.

\- En effet. Et vous êtes?

\- Albus Dumbledore, je suis ravi de pouvoir faire enfin votre connaissance.

\- Ravi que ça vous plaise, dis-je en gardant mes distances.

\- Vous êtes donc la demie sœur de Sirius.

\- Il semblerait.

Je vois alors Sevy s'approcher de moi et venir s'installer entre Albus et moi.

\- Maman! Tu ne m'avais jamais dit que tu connaissais le père Noël!

\- Severus, mon cœur, ce n'est pas le père Noël. Je te présente Albus Dumbledore. Il est le directeur de l'école de Magie Poudlard.

\- Je suis enchanté de faire ta connaissance, jeune homme. Il n'est pas très courant ce nom.

\- C'est le nom de mon père! Lui dit Sevy avec un regard fier.

\- Ton père, dis-tu? Et il est venu avec vous? Demande l'indiscret directeur.

\- Non, il n'est pas venu avec nous, lui dis-je. Excusez moi.

Je pars un peu plus loin en écoutant la conversation entre mon fils et Albus.

\- Mon père est un sujet triste pour maman, monsieur. Il est parti avant que je sois né. C'est parce qu'elle l'aimait vraiment beaucoup que je m'appel comme ça.

\- Et tu ne l'as jamais vue? Demande Albus.

\- Non. Je sais qu'il est anglais et qu'on se ressemble beaucoup selon maman. Mais j'espère qu'on ne se ressemble pas trop quand même.

\- Et pourquoi ça?

\- Parce que il fait encore pleurer maman. Quand j'étais plus petit, elle avait l'air d'aller bien quand je lui posais des questions sur lui. Mais depuis qu'on est ici, elle pleure souvent quand elle pense que je dors. Je pense qu'elle a peur de le revoir et qu'il ne l'aime plus. Avant, c'est presque comme s'il était mort, mais depuis qu'on est ici, il est plus comme un fantôme qui pourrait lui tomber dessus n'importe quand. À l'angle d'une rue, en sortant d'une boutique. On est contents d'avoir rencontrer oncle Sirius et grand-mamy… mais maman est toujours triste quand même. Vous lui direz pas que je vous l'ai dit, hein?

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, mon garçon. Et tu sais ce qu'il fait dans la vie?

\- Oh oui! Maman m'a dit que mon père est le plus jeune Maître des Potions du monde! Elle m'a dit que c'était la personne la plus intelligente qu'elle a rencontrée dans sa vie.

\- Et tu aimerais le rencontrer?

\- Je sais pas…

\- Et pourquoi ça?

\- Bien, si il ne veut pas de moi ou de maman? Si il ne veut pas nous voir? Et si on est pas comme il veut ou si il est méchant? Le papa que j'ai dans ma tête, je le connais à cause de maman et je l'aime même si je ne l'ai jamais vue. Je ne voudrais pas que ça change.

\- Et quel âge as-tu mon garçon?

\- J'ai eu 7 ans le 3 août. Et vous?

\- Je suis plus vieux que ton papa, ta maman et toi réunis, dit Albus avec un sourire amusé.

\- Wow! C'est vieux ça! Je vais aller voir maman. Au revoir Mr qui-n'est-pas-le-père-Noël-mais-qui-lui-ressemble.

\- Au revoir Severus.

Sevy me rejoint et me saute dans les bras. Je suis stupéfaite de son don d'improvisation. Je reste un long moment avec Sevy dans mes bras pendant la soirée.

\- Miss Black, puis-je vous parler un instant, me demande Albus.

\- Bien sûr.

Je le suis donc en laissant Sevy avec Drago et Lucius.

\- Miss Black, j'ai discuté avec votre fils et je dois vous dire la vérité. Son père est l'un de mes enseignants à Poudlard. Et il est ici se soir.

\- Je… je crois que je devrais partir.

\- Attendez, Miss Black. Severus a le droit de savoir. Vous ne croyez pas qu'il a le droit de savoir qu'il a un fils quelque part? Que la femme qu'il a aimé est ici avec leur enfant?

\- La femme qu'il a aimé, dites-vous? Il est parti quand j'étais enceinte de 3 mois et je ne l'ai jamais revu. Pas une lettre, un rendez-vous ou un contact quelconque. Jai été un bon divertissement pendant une mission et ça se termine là. Il n'a aucun droit sur cet enfant. Mêlez-vous de ce qui vous regarde, professeur.

\- Je suis désolé, Miss Black. Je ne peux pas faire ça.

Il me prend alors doucement par le bras et m'entraine vers le fond de la salle. Je le suis en aillant l'air de résister un minimum.

\- Severus, dit Albus et le Maître des Potions se retourne.

\- Ariel? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?

\- Supposément fêter la libération de mon frère. Je ne crois pas que je vais rester.

Un long silence inconfortable s'installe.

\- Maman, est-ce que ça va? Demande Sevy qui est venu nous rejoindre avec Drago.

\- Ça va aller mon cœur.

\- Maman? Je ne savais pas que tu avais un enfant, me dit l'enseignant.

\- Il y a beaucoup de chose que tu as raté depuis la dernière fois qu'on s'est vue.

\- Severus? Je pense qu'on devrait retourner voir mon père, dit Drago en tirant sur la manche de Sevy.

Mais Sevy ne bouge pas et regarde Severus et Albus d'un regard dur.

\- C'est lui? Demande le garçon au directeur.

\- Oui, c'est lui, répond Albus.

\- Vous m'aviez promis! Vous m'aviez promis de ne pas lui dire. Elle va être encore plus triste à cause de vous! Viens maman.

\- Sevy mon cœur, il a raison. Il faut que je discute avec ce monsieur un moment. Tu peux retourner avec Drago?

L'enfant me regarde un moment et suit son cousin en regardant souvent derrière lui. Albus nous guide vers une pièce à l'écart.

\- Pourquoi tu ne me l'as jamais dit? Me demande Severus.

\- Et comment j'aurais pu? Je ne savais pas où tu étais ou comment te rejoindre. J'ai appris ma grossesse 3 semaines après ton départ! Je n'allais pas parcourir le monde pour t'envoyer un faire part de naissance! Et même si je l'avais fait. Tu aurais fait quoi?

\- J'aurais pris mes responsabilités et je serais revenu.

\- Je sais que tu es un homme d'honneur, Severus. Mais Sevy et moi, ce n'est pas de ton honneur donc nous avions besoin. Tu serais revenu parce que tu te serais sentit obligé! Nous aurions voulu que tu nous aimes, que tu ais envie d'être avec nous. Pas que tu te sentes obligé! Jamais on ne t'en a voulu d'être partie. C'est vrai que ton absence a été difficile. Mais ton rejet serait encore pire! Autant pour lui que pour moi…

C'est à ce moment que les lèvres de Severus prennent possession des miennes avant même que je finisse ma phrase. Et il y met vraiment de l'émotion. Il a vraiment l'air de s'être retenu pendant 7 ans et demi. Ses bras s'enroulent autour de ma taille et me rapproche encore plus de lui. Des larmes coules sur mes joues en répondant à son baiser et son étreinte. Il faut bien que mes années de théâtre au secondaire me servent à quelque chose. Je passe mes doigts sur sa nuque et empoigne délicatement ses cheveux. Quand ses lèvres se séparent des miennes, je le regarde les larmes aux yeux.

\- Si tu savais depuis combien de temps je rêve de faire ça, lui dis-je dans un souffle.

\- Pas aussi longtemps que moi, dit-il avec un rictus.

J'approche alors mon visage du sien et l'embrasse une nouvelle fois. Autant pour le plaisir de l'embrasser que pour le faire taire.

\- Je pense que ce n'est pas le moment, mon garçon, dit la voix de Albus.

\- C'est MA mère alors c'est toujours le bon moment, dit la voix sérieuse de Sevy.

Je regarde Severus qui me fait un signe approbateur de la tête.

\- Sevy, mon cœur, viens ici s'il te plais. J'ai quelqu'un à te présenter.

Notre fils s'approche donc et je passe mes bras autour de ses épaules en regardant Albus pour qu'il comprenne qu'il est de trop dans ces retrouvailles. Quand il a fermé la porte, Severus lance un sort de confidentialité sur cette dernière et Sevy saute dans ses bras.

\- Tu as été parfait mon fils.

\- Je me sentais comme dans un film! C'était génial! Tu vas pouvoir rester avec nous maintenant?

\- Tu sais que je suis quand même professeur à Poudlard. Et je suis directeur de maison. Je dois habiter là-bas.

\- Oh, dit Sevy en baissant la tête. Mais on va te voir quand?

\- Et si c'était vous qui veniez habiter avec moi? Propose Severus.

\- Et laisser Sirius tout seul? Demande notre fils. Je pense pas que se soit une bonne idée.

Sevy garde le silence un moment et regarde Severus dans les yeux.

\- Papa?

\- Oui.

\- Est-ce que tu aimes vraiment ça? Être professeur?

\- Pas vraiment, mais il faut bien que je travaille. Tu ne penses pas?

\- Et tu voulais faire quoi avant?

\- Je voulais faire de la recherche, je voulais découvrir des choses pour simplifier la vie des gens, dit Severus avec patience.

\- Et pourquoi tu ne le ferais pas?

Après cette discussion plus que fructueuse, nous ressortons de la pièce Sevy encore dans les bras de son père. Et dire que dans l'histoire que j'ai lue et aimée, ils passent leur temps à se détester pour des raisons qui ne les concernent en rien. Définitivement, j'aime mieux cette version de l'histoire. Severus m'embrasse discrètement dans le cou avant d'aller rejoindre Sirius pour aller ensuite rejoindre Lucius. Je vois Mr Malefoy sortir de la pièce un instant et je retourne donc voir grand-mère qui discute avec le Ministre de la Magie.

\- Lady Saint-Clair, puis-je emprunter votre petite-fille un moment? Demande Severus avec un petit sourire.

\- Bien sûr jeune homme, faites, faites.

Il me prend donc par la main et m'emmène en plein milieu de la piste de danse. La musique s'arrête et la lumière se tamise autour de nous.

\- Severus, qu'est-ce qui se passe?

\- Ariel, quand j'ai dû partir il y a plus de 7 ans maintenant, je n'avais qu'une seule envie et c'était de revenir vers toi. J'avais pris des engagements qui m'en ont empêchés et plus le temps passait et plus j'étais certain que tu me détestais. Je t'ai aimé pendant notre histoire, n'en doute jamais, je t'en prie. Mais je n'ai jamais cessé depuis ce temps. J'ai appris se soir que tu m'as donné le plus merveilleux des cadeaux. Nous avons un fils brillant, perspicace et attentionné et tu m'as fait l'honneur de lui donner mon nom. Pour te prouver que je ne t'ai jamais oublié et que malgré le temps qui passe je t'aime toujours autant. Je te demande devant tous ces gens, et tu sais très bien que je ne suis pas du tout à l'aise en ce moment, ça n'a pas changé, d'accepter de devenir ma femme. Je sais que j'ai du retard, mais je t'en supplie Ariel. Accepte de faire de moi le mari et le père que j'aurais toujours dû être, me dit-il en sortant une bague de la poche de son pantalon.

\- Severus je… tu es sûr de toi?

\- Moi je le suis. Et toi?

Je lui saute alors au cou et enfouille mon visage dans son cou. Bon c'est une grosse mascarade avec l'histoire prévue. Mais la demande en mariage, je ne l'avais pas du tout vue venir.

\- Est-ce que c'est vrai? Lui murmurais-je à l'oreille.

\- Le contexte est complètement bidon, mais la demande est entièrement sincère. Nat dis oui, je t'en pris.

\- Absolument, Severus. J'accepte de devenir ta femme.

Nos lèvre se scellent sur cette promesse inattendue. Quand je sors de ma bulle, j'entends des applaudissements et des cris de joie dans la salle de Bal.

\- Bienvenue dans la famille, beau-frère, dit Sirius en présentant sa main à Severus.

\- Merci, Sirius.

\- Félicitation à vous deux, nous dit Narcissa en m'embrassant sur la joue. J'espère que la bague te va.

\- C'est vous qui avez… que je demande à ma cousine.

\- C'était l'idée de Severus, mais il avait besoin d'un coup de pouce pour le bijou.

Severus prend alors Sevy dans ses bras et s'avance vers Dumbledore. Il lui dit qu'il recevra sa lettre de démission sur son bureau dès demain et qu'il videra ses appartements des cachots dans la semaine.

\- Severus, mon garçon. Ce n'est pas raisonnable. Et vous vous êtes engagé à protéger le jeune Potter pendant sa scolarité.

\- Vous avez tout à fait raison Albus. J'imagine qu'il est parfaitement en sécurité où vous l'avez laissé il y a presque 6 ans. Quand il fera son entrée à Poudlard, nous en rediscuterons. D'ici ce temps, je vais faire ce que j'aurais toujours dû faire. Passer du temps avec ma famille.

\- Et où je dois trouver un autre enseignant de potions aussi doué que vous et directeur de Serpentard en si peut de temps? Argumente le vieux fou.

\- Vous avez trouvé des enseignants en Défense contre les forces du Mal avec beaucoup moins de temps que ça avant la rentrée. De plus, vous savez aussi bien que moi que je n'ai jamais été doué pour l'enseignement. Je ne l'ai fait que parce que je vous suis redevable. Je pense que 7 ans c'est suffisant.

\- Mais, mon garçon…

\- Albus, ne me demandez pas de choisir entre vous et ma famille parce que je vous avertit que vous ne gagnerez pas. Vous aurez donc ma lettre de démission demain et je viderez mes cartiers dans la semaine. Au revoir, Albus.

Sur ce, Severus me présente son bras. Je passe doucement ma main dans le creux de son coude pendant qu'il tient Sevy de son autre bras. Nous allons rejoindre Mme Saint-Clair qui discute avec Lucius.

\- Félicitation les enfants! Nous dit grand-mère. Sirius m'avait prévenu qu'il y avait quelque chose entre vous, mais j'ignorais à qu'elle point, chuchote-t-elle en faisant un clin d'œil à Sevy. Je vous souhaite tout le bonheur du monde! Et venez me voir souvent.

\- Bien sûr, grand-mamy!

Quelques minutes plus tard, je me retrouve sur la piste de danse avec mon fiancé. Dumbledore est resté, mais a presque l'air de faire pitié avec ses yeux de chien battu très bien gérés. Il fait presque aussi pitié que quand il dit à Severus qu'il doit le tuer dans le film. J'ai l'impression de flotter sur la piste dans ma robe gris tempête, mes longs cheveux remontés et dans les bras de Severus. C'est étrange, il a l'air… heureux? En 8 films et 7 livres, c'est une émotion que je ne lui connaissais pas. Je lui souris et appuys ma tête sur son torse en continuant d'évoluer sur la piste.

Une fois de retour au Square Grimmaurd, je vais coucher Sevy dans son lit avec Sirius qui lui met son pyjama pendant que je prépare son lit. Je soupire de soulagement dans j'arrive dans ma chambre. Cette journée est enfin presque finie. Je vais donc à la salle de bain avec ma robe de nuit pour me démaquiller et prendre un bain pour me détendre.

Dans l'eau, j'appuis ma tête sur le bord de la baignoire et ferme les yeux. Après un long moment, j'entend de légers coups sur la porte.

\- Oui?

La porte s'ouvre un peu.

\- Veux-tu de la compagnie? Me demande la voix de Severus.

\- Si c'est la tienne, avec plaisir. Viens.

Il entre donc dans la pièce et s'accroupis à côté de moi. Le Maître des Potions prend l'éponge sur le bord de bain et entreprend de me laver le dos. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce genre de marque d'affection. Je réalise que je ne le connais pas autant que je le pensais. Cette constatation me ravie plus qu'autre chose. Je m'avance le plus possible du robinet.

\- Tu peux venir si tu veux. L'eau est encore chaude.

Ce n'est pas tombé dans l'oreille d'un sourd. Il se relève, se déshabille et me rejoint. Il passe ses jambes de chaque côté de moi et m'entour de ses bras. Je me laisse alors aller et appuis mon dos sur son torse et ma tête sur son épaule droite en fermant les yeux. Je sens alors ses douces lèvres parcourir mon cou et je soupir de contentement.

\- J'ai pensé à quelque chose, me murmure Severus avec ses lèvres encore sur la peau de mon cou.

\- Puis-je partager tes pensées?

\- Et bien, maintenant que nous savons comment vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres, je me demandais si tu accepterais de faire un petit saut dans le temps avec moi pour l'éliminer avant qu'il ne fasse autant de dégâts.

\- C'est possible ça? Je me retourne pour le regarder dans les yeux.

\- Ça l'est. Pour moi ça serait moins compliqué que pour toi, par contre. Je peux faire une potion mêlée d'une incantation pour que ma conscience actuelle se retrouve dans mon corps d'adolescent. Mais pour toi, il faudrait une potion de rajeunissement permanent et un retourneur de temps modifié. Mais ça peut se faire.

\- Severus, j'irais n'importe où et n'importe quand avec toi mais…

\- Sevy?

\- Sevy.

\- Nous l'amènerons, c'est tout.

Il m'expose alors son plan. J'apparaîtrais dans le Manoir Saint-Clair et expliquerais la situation à grand-mère Athéna. Une fois que mon identité est confirmée et celle de Sevy également, je m'inscris à Poudlard pour retrouver Severus avec notre fils qui vient du futur. Comme il est possible de voyager dans le passé, mais pas dans le futur, il restera avec nous. Grandira avec nous et Harry Potter viendra au monde avec Lily et James Potter qui ne mourront pas si tout ce passe comme prévu.

Toute la semaine, nous essayons de convaincre Lucius, Narcissa, Sirius et grand-mère du bien fondé de cette idée. Sevy est enchanté de faire partie de l'aventure.

Juste avant le départ, grand-mère me donne un œuf Fabergé miniature, bleu avec des gravures d'aigles en bronze au bout d'une chaine de la même couleur que les aigles.

\- Si je ne crois pas à ton histoire quand je te verrai, montre moi ça. Il est en sécurité dans un coffre de Gringotts. Quand je saurai qu'il est encore là-bas, je te croirai.

\- Ariel, j'aimerais, si c'est possible, que tu éloignes Pettigrow de nous, me demande Sirius.

\- Tu n'as même pas besoin de demander, c'est déjà sur la liste. Nous devons y aller, Severus nous attend.

Je prend mon frère dans mes bras et l'embrasse sur la joue avant d'activer le retourneur de temps que Lucius nous a trouvé et que Severus a modifié pour que chaque tour soit une année et non une heure. Sevy est accroché à ma robe d'une main avec Inox dans son autre bras. Nous avons tout ce que nous possédons dans un petit sac de perles. Merci Hermione Granger pour cette idée géniale! Après 12 tours, Sevy et moi voyons tout en recule rapide. Après un temps qui nous a paru interminable, le monde arrête de tourner et nous reconnaissons le salon d'hiver de grand-mère.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6 : un autre nouveau monde

\- Qui êtes-vous et qu'est-ce que vous faites chez moi! Nous dit grand-mère, baguette à la main.

\- Grand-mamy! Dit Sevy, qui était caché derrière moi en s'approchant de la dame.

\- Sevy, non! Lui dis-je en le retenant par son gilet. Cette grand-mamy ne nous connait pas encore.

\- Mais… Sevy comprend, mais parfois les émotions sont plus fortes et prennent le dessus. C'est grand-mamy! Elle nous connait!

\- Elle nous connait en 1987, mon cœur, pas en 1975.

\- Vous voulez me faire croire que vous venez du futur? Nous dit Athéna, moins sûre d'elle.

Je prends Sevy dans mes bras de façon protectrice malgré mes 14 ans maintenant et me lance dans les explications. Mon arrivée dans ce monde qui n'est pas le mien, la libération de Sirius, mon amitié devenu amour avec Severus, mon changement de patrimoine génétique avec l'accord et la complicité de Athéna, la même chose pour Harry devenu Sevy, mon fils et celui de Severus et tout le reste.

\- Et grand-mère m'a dit de vous montrer ceci si vous ne me croiriez pas.

Je lui montre mon pendentif. Elle jette alors un sort dessus et une lueur bleutée entour le bijou un moment et se résorbe. Son regard devient plus doux et elle tend les bras vers Sevy qui ne se fait pas prier pour la rejoindre.

\- Grand-mamy! Je savais que tu nous croirais!

\- Alors maintenant j'ai une petite-fille et un arrière-petit-fils. C'est extraordinaire! Je suis vraiment heureuse de vous rencontrer plus tôt que dans votre ancienne vie.

Elle m'explique que la femme qui doit être ma mère est décédée au mois de juin au Québec. Alors ça serait la couverture idéale pour le fait que je suis maintenant chez elle. Je lui explique qu'il faut absolument que je sois inscrite à Poudlard en 5e année pour rejoindre Severus le plus rapidement possible.

Elle nous laisse un moment et revient avec plein de document officiels pour cimenté, une fois de plus, cette fausse identité. Je lui dit que se n'est pas nécessaire, j'ai encore tous mes formulaires. Grand-mère me dit que comme Orion Black est encore en vie, il se pourrait qu'on ait des problèmes.

\- Je suis certaine qu'il ne peut se rappeler une nuit de folies en plein état d'ivresse pour dire adieu à son ancienne fiancée et ce, même s'il était marié. Je ne veux pas salir la mémoire ou la réputation d'Aphrodite, loin de là. Mais parfois, la peine nous fait faire des choses étranges.

\- Je suis d'accord avec vous, jeune fille. Nous sommes le premier septembre en matinée, le jeune Mr Rogue doit être dans le Poudlard Expresse. Je vais contacter Albus par cheminette pour vous inscrire en 5e année dès aujourd'hui. Vous avez eu des précepteurs privés toute votre vie, mais l'arrivée de votre fils du futur qui est aussi celui de Mr Rogue m'a convaincue de l'urgence de vous envoyer à Poudlard pour que ce jeune homme puisse connaître son futur enfant.

Sur ce, Sevy et moi acquiesçons et l'attendons dans le salon pendant qu'elle discute avec le directeur.

Quelques minutes plus tard, je suis dans le bureau de Dumbledore avec Sevy dans mes bras.

\- Donc, Miss Black, c'est ça?

\- Oui, monsieur.

\- Et ce petit garçon est?

\- Severus Sirius Rogue Junior, monsieur père Noël, lui répond Sevy avec un sourire innocent.

\- Sevy, mon cœur, ce n'est pas le père Noël, c'est le directeur de l'école où nous sommes.

\- Mais pourquoi il ressemble autant au Père Noël, alors?

\- C'est peut-être un cousin éloigné, dit Dumbledore avec un doux sourire à Sevy. Et comment as-tu atterri à notre époque, jeune homme?

Les yeux de Sevy s'embus de larmes et cache sa tête dans mon cou. Je suis de plus en plus fière de ses dons de comédien.

\- Il y a deux semaines, le méchant monsieur que personne ne veut dire son nom a tué papa et maman. Et comme ils me manquaient, j'ai fouillé dans les livres de potions de papa. Il avait inventé une potion pour voir les gens qui sont morts. Pas pour qu'ils revivent, mais juste pour les voir. Comme à la télévision. Alors j'ai essayé de la faire quand grand-mamy et oncle Sirius étaient occupés. Il fallait mélanger de la poudre de pierre de lune à des larmes de licorne et verser le nombre exactement de goutes que l'âge des gens que l'on veut voir. J'ai compté jusqu'à 15 avant que le chaudron explose. Je pense que c'est parce que j'ai pleuré dans la potion que ça a tout gâché. Papa serait vraiment en colère contre moi d'avoir fait explosé son chaudron…

\- Mon cœur, je pense qu'il serait fier de toi que tu ais réussi à te rendre aussi loin dans la préparation d'une potion si difficile. Sevy, personne n'est en colère contre toi. Tout va bien.

\- Depuis combien de temps est-il ici? Demande le directeur. Visiblement, cette adolescente est très proche de cet enfant.

\- C'est normal Albus, c'est sa mère après tout. En temps normal, j'aurais continué son éducation comme le souhaitait ma fille. Mais vue les circonstances, je pense que Poudlard est un bon endroit autant pour elle que pour cet enfant. Et je suis certaine que le jeune Mr Rogue doit être mis au courant que son futur fils se balade à cette époque.

\- Bien sûr, bien sûr, dit Albus. Miss Black, il faut vous répartir dans l'une des 4 maisons de Poudlard. Sevy, peux-tu t'éloigner juste un moment de ta maman pour que je puisse mettre le choixpeau sur sa tête?

Sur ce, Sevy s'éloigne de moi et va se réfugier dans les bras de grand-mère. Une fois le choixpeau sur ma tête, je suis horriblement nerveuse.

\- Une Moldue Sang-Pur! C'est bien la première fois que je vois ça, dit le chapeau dans ma tête. Et qui a toutes les connaissances pour passer ses ASPIC dans la seconde. Mais je sais que tu as besoin d'être ici. Que nous en avons tous besoin. Tu as le courage d'un lion et la loyauté et la générosité des Poufsouffle. Tu as pourtant la ruse de Serpentard et l'intelligence plus qu'impressionnante qu'affectionne Serdaigle. Où aimerais-tu aller?

\- Je ne sais pas.

\- Il faut beaucoup de sagesse pour assumer son ignorance. Tu iras alors à…

\- SERGAIGLE!

Grand-mère est visiblement très heureuse de ce dénouement. Idiote! Le pendentif est bleu avec des aigles en bronze. C'est une tradition familiale chez les Saint-Clair j'imagine. Comme il n'est pas encore midi, le directeur me propose d'aller chercher tout ce que j'ai besoin à Pré-au-Lard avec le directeur de ma maison. Je suis ravie de savoir que c'est déjà le professeur Filius Flitwick.

Je me retrouve donc chez Gaichiffons pour mes uniformes de Serdaigle et demande si c'est possible d'en faire pour Sevy, mais la version première année avant la rentrée. Il a donc des robes scolaire à sa taille, entièrement noire avec du violet où j'ai du bleu et le logo de Poudlard sur sa cravate noire. Nous allons ensuite à la librairie où je prends tout les livres donc j'ai besoin pour ma 5e année et 3 juste pour Sevy. 2 sur l'histoire des peuples magiques non humains et un sur les potions, à sa demande. Pendant que je paye ce que je dois au libraire, je vois Sevy en grande conversation avec le professeur de sortilège. Mon fils a l'air fasciné par ce que le professeur Flitwick lui raconte et ce dernier a l'air de s'amuser beaucoup.

Quand nous sommes de retour au château, le directeur de ma maison me guide vers une toile où une jeune femme magnifique, dans une robe bleue et qui tient un serpent dans ses bras pas très loin de ce qui ressemble aux cachots dans les films.

\- Comme vous avez un enfant ici, le directeur a pensé que vous assigner un appartement serait une bonne idée. Le mot de passe n'a pas encore été choisit. C'est à vous de le mettre en place. Je vais vous montrer l'intérieur, venez.

Sevy et moi le suivons donc à l'intérieur. La toile de la jeune femme pivote comme la toile de la grosse dame pour la salle commune des Gryffondor. Nos entrons dans un petit salon confortable où le vert et le bleu sont les couleurs dominantes.

\- Vous avez la plus grande chambre ici, nous vous l'avons attribuée, Miss Black. La seconde sera la chambre de Mr Rogue, il sera transféré ici après le festin de la rentrée. Et celle-ci est celle de votre futur fils. J'espère qu'elles vous conviennent. La toile avec un aigle vous mènera à la salle commune de Serdaigle et la toile de l'autre côté du salon, avec un serpent, mènera Mr Rogue à la salle commune de Serpentard. Votre fils a l'autorisation d'aller dans la salle commune qu'il souhaite, comme il n'est répartie nulle part vue son jeune âge.

\- Donc s'il veut passer une soirée avec son oncle à Gryffondor il peut? Que je demande à mon directeur de maison.

\- Tout à fait, me dit-il en riant.

Il nous laisse donc nous installer en nous disant qu'on viendra nous chercher avant le festin de la rentrée.

Je me laisse tomber dans un fauteuil et Sevy vient s'installer dans mes bras pour se détendre un peu. Mais quelle journée de fou! Je passe mes doigts dans les cheveux de mon fils, dans la lune en regardant le feu qui ronronne dans la cheminée. Nous finissons par nous endormir dans cette position.

\- Miss Black, Sevy?

\- Désolé, professeur, nous n'avons rien fait. Nous nous sommes endormis. Je suis désolée.

Le professeur McGonagall me regarde avec un sourire rassurant en me disant qu'il n'y a aucun problème. J'aurai le temps de tout faire avec l'aide d'un elfe se soir après le festin.

Je réveille doucement Sevy d'une caresse sur la joue pour écarter ses cheveux de son visage.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, maman?

\- Il faut se lever, mon cœur. Nous devons aller dans la Grande Salle pour le festin de la rentrée.

\- On va voir papa!

\- Tu crois que tu pourras le reconnaître? Il a 15 ans ici.

\- Je vais le reconnaître, je vais le sentir quand je vais le voir. Comme pour toi.

Je lui souris et lui tant la main pour rejoindre l'enseignante de métamorphose qui nous a laissé un peu d'intimité. Elle nous dit que Sevy ressemble beaucoup à Mr Rogue et qu'elle est certaine qu'il le reconnaîtra dès qu'il entrera dans la Grande Salle. Que le professeur Dumbledore et le professeur Slughorn vont s'entretenir avec lui quand il descendra du Poudlard Express pour lui expliquer la situation.

Elle nous guide vers la table des Serdaigle où quelques étudiants sont déjà installés.

\- Salut! Je suis Pandora Johns. Tu es nouvelle j'imagine.

\- Oui, Ariel Black et voici mon fils, Sevy.

\- Ton fils? Me dit un garçon qui me dit quelque chose. Il a plus l'air de ton petit frère que de ton fils.

\- Accident de potion, dit Sevy. Papa m'a toujours dit de ne pas faire de potion tout seul…

C'est à ce moment que le directeur, Slughorn et Severus entrent dans la Grande Salle par la petite porte derrière la table des professeurs.

\- Maman, c'est lui, me chuchote Sevy.

\- Je sais mon cœur, calme toi. Nous le verrons bientôt.

Après la répartition, le directeur se lève pour son discours.

\- Comme chaque année, la Forêt Interdite ne porte pas ce nom pour rien. De plus je voulais vous présenter le professeur Smith, qui enseignera la Défense contre les forces du Mal cette année.

\- En espérant qu'il soit plus compétant que celui de l'an dernier, murmure Pandora à ma droite.

\- Et nous accueillons deux invités supplémentaires cette année, poursuit Dumbledore. Tout d'abord, Miss Ariel Black, qui a été répartie à Serdaigle pour sa 5e année et Sevy, son fils de 7 ans. Il vient du futur après un accident de potion. Il est possible de reculer dans le temps, mais impossible d'aller ou retourner dans le futur. Alors il restera ici avec ses parents et je vous demande de veiller sur lui et de le protéger si besoin. Il a l'autorisation d'aller dans toutes les salles communes s'il y est invité. De ce que j'ai vue, c'est une petit garçon charmant qui est passionné par les potions et l'Histoire. Je vous souhaite donc un bon appétit et une excellente rentrée! Que le festin commence!

Sur ce, les 4 tables se remplissent de nourriture et les conversations fusent de partout.

\- Alors tu viens du futur? Est-ce qu'on se connait? Demande Pandora en riant.

\- Non, dit Sevy. Je connais papa, maman, oncle Sirius, oncle Lucius, tante Cissa, Drago et grand-mamy Athéna.

\- Et ton papa et ta maman, ils font quoi dans la vie? Demande un garçon blond de 4e année.

\- Mon papa est le plus grand Maître des Potions du monde et maman est la meilleure comptable de Gringotts.

\- Bref, des gens très brillants, constate Pandora. Est-ce que ton papa est à Serdaigle aussi?

\- Non, papa est à Serpentard. C'est le garçon là-bas avec les cheveux longs et les yeux noirs qui lit un livre.

\- Ton père est Severus Rogue? Demande le garçon de 4e année. Pauvre enfant!

\- Mon père est le meilleur papa du monde! T'as pas le droit de dire ça!

Je fusille le garçon du regard en caressant doucement le dos de Sevy pour le calmer et ça fonctionne. Le reste du repas se passe bien. Je croise souvent le regard de Severus qui est en face de moi à la table à côté de la mienne. Quand le festin se termine, je me lève avec Sevy et un groupe de 4 garçons nous barrent la route quand je me retourne.

\- Comme ça, tu es une Black, me dit la version plus jeune de Sirius.

\- Il semblerait, dis-je sans plus de détail.

\- Sirius Black. Tu viens de quelle branche de la famille?

\- Oncle Sirius? Demande Sevy, septique. Tu avais vraiment l'air de ça quand tu étais jeune? Trop bizarre!

\- Oncle Sirius? Tu veux dire que cette fille est ma sœur! Je n'ai pas de sœur.

\- En fait, demi sœur, Black. Il semble que ton père est sauté la clôture avec ma mère. Pour se rappeler le bon vieux temps, probablement.

\- Et ta mère est?

\- Aphrodite Saint-Clair. Ils étaient fiancés avant que Mr Black rompe les fiançailles pour épouser une certaine Walburga.

\- Ouais, ma chère et tendre mère, me dit Sirius avec dégoût. Et toi, comment tu t'appelles, bonhomme? Demande-t-il à Sevy.

\- Severus Sirius Rogue.

\- Quoi! Servilus est ton père!

\- Écoutes, on ne se connait pas ici toi et moi. Mais cet enfant adore son père alors tu serais gentil de t'abstenir de l'appeler de cette façon devant lui, lui dis-je d'un air menaçant. J'ignore quels sont vos rapports ici entre ce Severus et toi. Mais de où lui vient, vous êtes assez proches pour qu'il lui donne ton nom et te désigne comme parrain. Alors s'il te plais, force toi un peu!

\- Je suis vraiment ton parrain, petit?

\- Oui! Tu m'as donné mon premier balais et c'est toi qui a décoré ma chambre avec papa. Elle était géniale! Tu as fait les murs et papa a fait une potion pour que le tapis sente comme l'herbe mouillée tout le temps. Et il y a avait des ombres de créatures magiques qui passaient souvent entre les arbres. C'était la plus belle chambre que j'ai jamais vue!

Sevy finit sa phrase sur un long bayement et je le prend dans mes bras pour qu'il se repose un peu. Je dis au revoir aux autres garçon et me dirige vers notre appartement.

\- Papa! Crie Sevy en descendant de mes bras pour sauter dans ceux de Severus qui le réceptionne avec aisance.

\- Mon fils, tu m'as tellement manqué aujourd'hui. J'ai eu tellement peur que ça n'ait pas marché.

\- Tout va bien Severus, on est tous là, lui dis-je en l'embrassant sur la joue.

Après un très long bayement de Sevy, je guide Severus et notre fils vers sa chambre. Il le met en pyjama pendant que je met ses vêtements pour le lendemain sur une chaise à côté de son lit. Nous sortons doucement de sa chambre et je ferme la porte sans faire de bruit. Je fais une rapide visite guidé à Severus de nos appartements.

\- C'est bien, on va pouvoir te faire un laboratoire dans cette pièce, en lui montrant sa propre chambre, a moins que tu ne préfères dormir ici.

\- Et rester tout seul dans ce grand lit alors que tu es à côté? Plus jamais, me dit-il en m'embrassant dans le cou.

Je lui prend donc la main et l'emmène dans ma chambre qui est maintenant la nôtre. Trop épuisés tous les 2 pour des retrouvailles charnelles et passionnées, je me blottis dans les bras de mon fiancé et m'endore assez rapidement.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7 : cimenter la nouvelle histoire

En ouvrant les yeux le lendemain matin, une touffe de cheveux noirs s'impose à mon champ de vision. Je lève un peu la tête pour voir le visage endormit de Sevy qui s'est glissé entre Severus et moi pendant la nuit. Je regarde le réveil matin et l'éteins avant qu'il ne sonne à 6h30. Je m'extirpe difficilement des bras de Severus et notre fils pour aller prendre une douche et m'habiller pour cette première journée de cours en ce mardi matin.

Une fois lavée, habillée et coiffée, grâce à Adélaïde comme d'habitude qui m'a fait un chignon, je réveille doucement Sevy et Severus. Dès qu'il se réveille, Sevy saute partout et Severus lui demande de faire un peu moins de bruits d'ici à ce qu'il prenne son café. Sevy devient rouge comme une tomate en plaquant ses mains sur sa bouche.

\- Je m'excuse, papa, chuchote notre fils.

Severus se lève en ébouriffant les cheveux de l'enfant et va à la douche pour se préparer.

Tous en uniforme, nous sortons de l'appartement pour se rendre à la Grande Salle. Une fois à la hauteur de la table des professeurs, j'embrasse Sevy sur la joue et lui souhaite de s'amuser à la table des Serpentard. Je souhaite une bonne matinée à Severus avec beaucoup plus de retenu. Nous sommes sensé de ne pas se connaître. Je m'installe à côté de Pandora qui me tend mon emploi du temps pour l'année qui s'en vient.

\- Tu as choisis ton année pour arriver, me dit-elle. C'est les BUSE pour nous. Les examens les plus importants avec les ASPIC de 7e année. Tu sais ce que tu veux faire comme métier plus tard?

\- Et bien, j'ai toujours aimé les chiffres et il semblerait que dans le futur aussi, vue que je suis comptable, d'où vient Sevy. C'est une excellente idée de carrière pour moi.

\- Tu es certaine que tu veux travailler avec des Gobelins? Me demande un garçon de 7e année. Ils sont pas très commodes.

\- Pour moi, la compétence passe avant le fait d'être sympathique, dans le monde professionnel. Il me semble que votre enseignant de Défense contre les forces du Mal en était un bon exemple l'an dernier, selon Pandora. Tu aimes mieux un prof sympathique et complètement débile ou un prof taciturne, mais compétant qui t'apprend à sauver ta vie? Que je lui demande en levant un sourcil.

\- Vue sous cet angle.

\- Je commence en métamorphose, dis-je à Pandora. Je vais allé voir Sevy pour savoir s'il veut passer le cours avec moi ou avec Severus. À plus tard!

Sur ce, je me lève et me dirige vers la table des Serpentard.

\- Salut maman! Tu es venu déjeuner avec nous?

\- Non, mon cœur. Je voulais juste savoir avec qui tu voulais passer ton avant midi. J'ai un cours de métamorphose à la 1e période et un cours d'arithmancie à la 2e avant le déjeuner.

\- Moi j'ai un cours de potion avec les Gryffondor à la 1e période et mon 2e cours est avec toi, me dit Severus.

\- J'aimerais bien allé au cours de potion avec papa, me dit Sevy. J'ai toujours aimé le voir en faire, là-bas.

\- Parfait! Et si oncle Sirius vous embête? Que je demande à notre fils.

\- Je lui donne un coup de pied dans le tibias et je m'excuse en disant que c'est un accident? Drago m'a dit que ça marchait toujours.

J'éclate de rire en même temps que plusieurs Serpentard qui l'ont entendu. Je l'embrasse sur la joue et fait la même chose avec Severus sans y penser. J'entend quelques Serpentard parler de moi à Severus et je souris en partant vers la table des Serdaigle.

\- Wow! Rogue, elle est canon cette fille! Elle arrive et 12 heures plus tard, elle te saute dessus?

\- Relaxe Avery. Elle m'a embrassé sur la joue. Elle ne m'a pas _sauté dessus_! Et il y a un enfant ici, retiens toi un peu, tu veux.

Je suis Pandora à notre cours de métamorphose. Une fois installée avec la jeune fille à une table double, je sors Adélaïde de ma poche et je souris en la sentant vibrer d'anticipation. Nous devons faire apparaître des pattes à la tasse de thé qui est posée devant nous. Je me fais une image mentale des pattes en porcelaines que je veux pour ma tasse et lance la formule dans ma tête en faisant le geste que McGonagall nous a enseigné. Les 4 pattes que je voyais dans ma tête pour la tasse jaune avec des fleurs roses poussent rapidement, de couleur dorée, comme la hanse de la tasse. Les pattes de la tasse de Pandora ressemblent à des pattes de reptile. Je souris en pansant à Luna Lovegood. Sa mère s'appelait Pandora, non? La jeune fille blonde et qui avait toujours l'air sur une autre planète ne retient pas seulement de son père.

\- Elles sont géniales, ces pattes, dis-je à Pandora. Tu as une tasse tout terrain.

La jeune fille me fait un sourire radieux. Nous faisons faire une bonne trentaine de points à notre maison et c'est particulièrement heureuse que je me rend à mon cours d'arithmancie.

\- Alors mon cœur, comment c'est passé ton cours de potions?

\- Peter Pettigrow a essayé de lancer quelque chose dans le chaudron de Lily et papa. Alors je le lui ai renvoyé avec ma baguette. La potion de furoncle lui a explosé au visage. Au moins Remus s'est tassé à temps. Je l'aime bien Remus. Pettigrow est à l'infirmerie. C'est trop bien, j'ai appris à faire une potion de furoncles et j'ai vue ce que ça donnait sur quelqu'un. C'était un super cours!

\- Sevy! Lui dis-je en levant les yeux au ciel. Tu sais que c'est dangereux de mettre quelque chose dans le chaudron de quelqu'un d'autre.

\- Je sais, mais Pettigrow n'avais pas l'air de le savoir. Alors j'ai voulu qu'il apprenne. Oh! Maman, en passant, je te présente Lily Evans. C'est la meilleure amie de papa. Lily, voici ma maman, Ariel Black.

Je souris à la rousse aux yeux verts et lui serre la main. Je sens tout mon corps trembler de nervosité. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que la présence de cette fille me stresse autant. Elle est, tout de même, la première mère de Harry et l'amour de la vie de Severus dans l'histoire originale. Severus à l'air de comprendre que quelque chose ne va pas et me demande si j'ai besoin de quelque chose.

\- Ça va aller, merci Severus.

Je vais donc m'installer à une table où Sevy s'installe à ma droit, Severus à la sienne et Lily à côté de lui.

Définitivement, je ne savais pas qu'un cours de mathématique pouvait être aussi passionnant! Prédire des événements grâce aux chiffres, des calcules complexes et des algorithmes pour prédire le plus précisément possible une situation quelconque. Nos cerveaux, à Sevy et moi, absorbent cette matière avec facilité et bienvenu.

Après le cours, je demande à Severus s'il peut s'occuper de Sevy un moment et je m'élance dans les couloirs pour me réfugier dans notre appartement. Je mets mes livres sur la table du salon pour faire mes devoirs plus tard dans l'après-midi comme je n'aurai pas de cours et me laisse tomber dans un fauteuil, la tête entre les mains et les larmes aux yeux.

\- Ariel? M'appelle la voix de Severus de 15 ans.

Je ne réponds pas, je ne bouge pas.

\- Nat, qu'est-ce qui se passe?

\- C'est juste… mon insécurité légendaire qui refait surface.

\- De quoi as-tu peur, mon amour? Me demande Severus.

\- Lily…

\- Tu sais ça aussi, constate-t-il. Nat, s'il te plais, écoutes moi. Il lève mon visage d'un doigt sous mon menton. C'est vrai que j'ai été amoureux de Lily longtemps, trop longtemps pour mon propre bien. Mais je suis amoureux de toi maintenant. Sa présence, sa vie, me fait plaisir. Mais mon cœur reste tien tout de même. Merlin que je ne suis pas bon là-dedans! J'ai de l'affection pour Lily, je ne te mentirai jamais. Mais c'est de toi que je suis amoureux. Toi et toi seule.

Il se lève et m'invite à le faire en me prenant la main et me serre fort dans ses bras.

\- Rien ne compte plus pour moi que Sevy et toi. Je te promets de faire de mon mieux pour te le dire et te le faire sentir le plus possible. Je t'aime Nat. Toi, rien que toi.

\- Je t'aime aussi Severus. Je ne doute pas de toi. C'est quelque chose que je dois apprendre à gérer toute seule.

\- Laisse moi t'y aider si je le peux, s'il te plait. Tu n'as pas idée de ce que tu as fait pour moi. Laisse moi te renvoyer la pareil, même si je ne suis pas très doué.

J'acquiesce avec un petit sourire. Il essuie mes joues de ses pouces et m'embrasse doucement en me prenant fort dans ses bras. Je ne veux jamais qu'il arrête de faire ça! Je passe mes bras autour de sa taille et pose ma tête sur son torse.

\- Oh! Sev! Vous êtes trop mignons! Dit la voix de Lily. Je suis vraiment contente pour vous.

\- Maman et papa, c'est le destin, dit Sevy avec un grand sourire.

\- Dire que hier vous ne vous connaissiez même pas, rajoute Lily.

\- Bien, quand Slughorn m'a expliqué la situation hier en arrivant, j'étais plus qu'intrigué. Quel genre de fille pouvait me donner le goût de me marier et d'avoir une famille. Quand on s'est rencontré ici hier soir, j'ai vue Ariel coucher Sevy et quand j'ai vue toute la douceur qu'elle y avait mise, je suis tombé sous le charme. Ensuite on a discutés une bonne partie de la nuit.

\- Et une chose en entrainant une autre, dis-je. C'est moi qui ait craquée. J'ai trouvé Severus mignon, discret, brillant et très gentil.

\- C'est si romantique! Dit la jeune femme. J'espère que je vais trouvé quelqu'un moi aussi un jour, dit-elle en soupirant.

Je souris discrètement à Severus et Sevy. Lily nous propose de faire un pique-nique dehors et nous acceptons avec enthousiasme, surtout Sevy.

Une fois dans le parc avec tout ce qu'il faut, Severus nous guide vers son endroit favori. On s'installe sur le drap et commençons à s'échanger des aliments pendant que Lily et Severus nous racontent des anecdotes de Poudlard.

\- Oncle Sirius a vraiment fait ça? Demande Sevy à Lily.

\- Ouais, j'ai vraiment fait ça, petit, lui répond Sirius qui est derrière nous avec ses 3 acolytes, l'air fier de lui.

\- Et bien c'était pas très intelligent, constate son neveu et filleul. Ni très gentil.

\- Mais c'était très drôle! Lui dit James Potter.

\- Attaquer les gens c'est pas drôle! Dit Sevy en se levant. Voldemort a attaqué et tué mes parents et c'est PAS drôle! Attaquer les gens, c'est stupide et méchant.

\- C'est pas pareil, se défend Sirius. Il est pas mort à ce que je sache!

\- Je pensais que les Gryffondor étaient courageux, dit Sevy. Mais 4 contre 1, c'est pas très équitable. D'où je viens, tu disais toujours que tu étais pas comme les autres Black parce que tu étais à Gryffondor et pas à Serpentard. C'est pas parce que tu es à Gryffondor que tu as le droit de faire n'importe quoi! Sérieusement, si tu étais vraiment comme ça dans le passé de mes parents, je me demande bien pourquoi papa m'a donner ton nom et a fait de toi mon parrain! Et en plus, ce n'est pas à lui que tu devrais t'en prendre parce que la personne qui t'a fait le plus de mal est debout derrière toi! Tu devrais réfléchir plus longtemps avant de choisir tes amis!

Le visage de Sirius se décompose en se tournant pour regarder Pettigrow et Remus. Remus lève un sourcil et Pettigrow deviens aussi blanc qu'un fantôme Moldu.

\- Je pense que tu devrais t'en aller, dis-je à Sirius en prenant Sevy dans mes bras pour le consoler. Si tu as des questions, tu viendras me voir plus tard. Je demanderai à Severus de s'occuper de Sevy. Je ne pense pas que se soit une bonne idée que vous vous voyez en ce moment. Tant que tu n'auras pas… grandit un peu.

Il me regarde d'un air résigné en baissant la tête. James le prend par les épaules et les 4 Maraudeurs repartent comme ils étaient venus.

\- Wow! Il en a de la répartie ce petit bonhomme, s'exclame Lily. Je n'ai jamais vue Sirius Black dans un tel état.

\- Il est peut-être temps qu'il grandisse, dis-je sévèrement en resserrant mes bras autour de mon fils, qui est assit sur mes cuisse et sa tête posé sur ma poitrine.

Après ce déjeuner mouvementé, Severus, Sevy et Lily se dirigent vers la bibliothèque pour leur premier devoir de potions. Je décide donc de faire une promenade dans le château pour voir de plus près à quoi il ressemble et si je peux trouver la Salle sur Demande ou les cuisines. Au tournant d'un couloir au 3e étage, une main me saisit doucement par le bras.

\- Est-ce qu'on peut parler? Me demande Sirius qui n'est pas avec ses amis.

\- Ça dépend, vas-tu passer ton temps à calomnier le père de mon fils ou tu veux une conversation où on entendra autre chose que juste ta voix mélodieuse?

\- Ariel, s'il te plait, on est frère et sœur, non. On devrait mieux s'entendre, tu ne penses pas?

\- Parce que tu t'entends à merveille avec Regulus, peut-être?

\- Comment tu sais ça?

\- Suis moi.

Je l'emmène donc dans mon appartement où il n'y a encore personne.

Je lui montre un fauteuil au salon et m'installe dans celui d'en face. Je lui explique que Sevy est arrivé il y a plusieurs jours déjà et qu'il m'en a raconté beaucoup de son époque. Qu'il adorait son oncle Sirius, qu'il le trouvait drôle et attentionné, mais qu'il avait toujours une tristesse en lui. Le regret de ne pas avoir eu de meilleures relations avec Regulus avant qu'il ne meurt en essayant de vaincre Voldemort.

\- Il va faire ça? Demande Sirius les yeux ronds.

\- Il semblerait. Mais il n'y a pas que ça. Tu seras plus ou moins le dernier Maraudeurs qui reste à son époque.

\- Comment c'est possible?

\- Il… il y aura une prophétie. Elle dit que l'enfant qui vaincra le Seigneur des Ténèbres viendra au monde à la fin de juillet de l'année où Sevy est né. Quand Voldemort l'a su, il a jeté son dévolu sur le fils de James et sa femme. Il serait né le 31 juillet 1980. Ils se sont cachés par un sortilège de Fidelitas fait par Dumbledore lui-même. Tout le monde a cru que le Gardien du Secret était toi. C'est pour cette raison que tu as proposé de prendre Pettigrow pour ça. Personne ne saurait que c'est lui. Il avait peur de tout et tout le monde. Mais il a vendu James et sa famille à Voldemort. Il les a tué et tu es allé à Azkaban pendant 5 ans avant qu'on réussisse à t'en faire sortir, Severus, Lucius et moi en trouvant Pettigrow. Il se cachait dans une famille sorcière sous sa forme de rat depuis tout ce temps.

\- Tu veux me faire croire que se sont Rogue et Malefoy qui m'on fait sortir d'Azkaban! Et que j'y suis allé quand Dumbledore savait que j'était innocent?

\- C'est exactement ce que je dis, Sirius. Je te promets que quand je te jugerai prêt, quand tu comprendras que ce n'est pas Severus ton ennemi ici et que James et Remus auront envie d'écouter notre histoire, nous te raconterons tout. Sans rien vous cacher, je sais que vous pouvez garder un secret, Remus, James et toi. Mais tant que vous vous en prendrez à Severus et que vous faites de la peine à Sevy, je ne peux pas vous faire confiance. Je ne peux pas prendre le risque que ça sorte pendant l'une de vos querelles idiotes dans le parc ou dans un couloir.

\- Tu l'aimes, n'est-ce pas? Rogue, je veux dire.

\- Plus que ma propre vie, Sirius. Que tu l'acceptes ou pas n'y changera rien.

\- Je vais parler à James et Remus.

Je le guide donc vers la porte et le laisse sortir. Être dans un moment de l'histoire où je ne connais presque rien me stresse énormément. À part l'amour de Severus pour Lily et la guerre enfantine, mais tout autant cruelle que se livre les Maraudeurs et Severus, je crains le pire.

Je me résigne donc à commencer mon devoir de métamorphose au bureau de travail installé dans le salon. Une fois terminé, je décide de sortir quelques affaires de mon sac de perles pour aménager un peu les lieux.

J'installe tous les livres de Severus dans sa chambre qui deviendra son laboratoire en même temps que sa réserve. Je change les meubles pour qu'il y ait plusieurs bibliothèques sur les murs, le garde-robe a maintenant plusieurs étagères où j'y installe les ingrédients avec le plus de fidélité possible de ce que j'ai vue dans la maison de l'Impasse-du-Tisseur. Les livres les plus dangereux sont situés les plus en haut des bibliothèques pour ne pas tenter Sevy. Je transforme le lit en un grand divan confortable, si Severus doit surveiller une potions plusieurs heures. Une grande table prend toute la place du mur à côté de la porte avec 4 tabourets installés dessous. J'installe ensuite les crochets sur le mur de la table de travail pour y installer tous les ustensiles de Severus en les regroupant par leur matériaux de fabrication. J'installe ensuite une grande étagère où chaque chaudron à son propre compartiment.

Une fois que j'ai terminé, je vais dans la chambre de Sevy pour ranger toutes ses affaires. Quand j'ai terminé toutes les pièces, je remercie Adélaïde et le remet dans la poche de ma robe d'uniforme. Épuisée par toute la magie que j'ai utilisé cette après-midi, je m'étant sur le divan du salon et je m'enfonce doucement dans le sommeil.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8 : être ou ne pas être Lord Voldemort

C'est une caresse sur ma joue qui me réveille.

\- Maman, est-ce que tu es malade?

\- Non mon cœur, j'ai fait beaucoup de magie aujourd'hui et je ne suis pas encore habituée, alors je suis fatiguée. Mais ça va aller, ne t'inquiètes pas, tout va bien.

\- Tant mieux, je m'inquiétais, dit la voix de Severus derrière Sevy.

Je me lève doucement et les suis vers la Grande Salle pour le repas du soir. En passant à côté de la table des Gryffondor, je fais un petit signe de la main à Lily qui me répond avec un grand sourire qui lui barre le visage. Je rejoins Pandora et Severus entraine Sevy à la table des Serpentard et décide de lui présenter son oncle Regulus. Sevy a l'air aux anges quand son oncle lui apprend qu'il est l'attrapeur de l'équipe de Quidditch de sa maison.

\- Alors, comment ça se passe entre Sevy et Rogue? Me demande le garçon blond qui me disait quelque chose.

\- Très bien, dis-je. Il semble que pour Sevy, il est déjà le père parfait qu'il connaissait.

\- En passant, je suis Xenophilius Lovegood, dit-il en passant son bras par-dessus la table pour me tendre la main.

Je la serre, ravie de rencontrer la papa de Luna, ce personnage que j'adore. Je vois alors les joues de Pandora rosir légèrement et éviter mon regard. Je raconte même à Xeno, qui insiste pour se faire appeler comme ça, que j'ai eu, plus ou moins, le coup de foudre pour Severus et que nous sommes ensemble depuis hier soir. Je vois alors Pandora qui semble soupirer de soulagement avec un sourire rayonnant sur le visage.

\- Alors comme ça, Sevy a réunis ses parents? Demande Xeno en riant.

\- On peut dire ça comme ça, dis-je avec un léger sourire en me tournant vers la table des Serpentard.

Le soir venu, je suis dans mes appartements avec Lily, Severus et Sevy à discuter de potions et d'enchantements. Le sujet dévie sur la technologie Moldu et Sevy trouve bien triste que l'électricité ne fonctionne pas à Poudlard.

\- Ça serait génial, des documentaires sur l'Histoire de la Magie. Avec des reconstitutions et des films sur les événements importants, s'emporte Lily avec enthousiasme, approuvé par Sevy.

\- Ça serait déjà plus intéressant que le soporifique professeur Binns qui ne s'est même pas rendu compte qu'il est mort, rajoute Severus. Il est plus efficace que le plus fort des somnifères. Si la technologie Moldue marchait à Poudlard, on aurait pu l'enregistrer et vendre les casettes pour aider les insomniaques à dormir.

Lily et moi éclatons de rire quand des coups sont frappés à la porte. Severus se lève avec Sevy sur ses talons pendant que la Gryffondor et moi rions encore.

\- On s'amuse bien ici, à ce que je vois, dit la voix de James Potter.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux? Demande Severus, sur la défensive en cachant Sevy derrière lui.

\- Relaxe, Servil… mais Potter ne peut finir sa phrase quand il reçoit un coup de coude dans les côtes de Sirius. Rogue, se reprend James. Je ne vais pas m'en prendre au neveu de mon meilleur ami.

\- Ça ne répond pas à ma question. Qu'est-ce que tu veux?

\- C'est ma sœur qui nous a proposé de venir, dit Sirius, mal à l'aise.

Severus se tourne vers moi en levant un sourcil. J'acquiesce de la tête et me lève en m'excusant à Lily.

\- En effet, mais je ne pensais pas que tu aurais décidé de venir aussi rapidement, dis-je en fronçant des sourcils. Tu es certain que tu es prêt à entendre ce que nous avons à dire?

\- Avec ce que tu m'as raconté aujourd'hui, je suis certain que je le suis. Et même si ça fait mal de l'avouer… mon frère me manque, dit Sirius dans un murmure en baissant la tête.

\- Peut-être que si tu faisait le premier pas, il accepterait de faire le deuxième, propose Lily. Si ma sœur le faisait, je sais que moi, j'en serais très contente.

Je leur propose donc de venir s'assoir au salon et Sevy s'assoit sur les genoux de Severus, Lily s'assoit part terre devant son meilleur ami. Sirius s'assoit en face de moi, Remus sur le tapis devant lui et James à côté de Remus, en face de Lily. J'ai un petit sourire quand je voit Potter rougir légèrement en regardant Lily qui se laisse jouer dans les cheveux par Sevy qui tente de lui faire une tresse.

\- Donc, tu es venu pourquoi, exactement? Que je demande à Sirius.

\- Et bien… j'aimerais apprendre à connaître ma sœur et mon neveu. J'aimerais savoir ce qui se passe avec Peter et Regulus. Avec le peu que tu m'as raconté aujourd'hui, il semblerait que je suis une meilleure personne dans le futur que maintenant.

\- D'où je viens, je ne t'ai jamais vue être méchant avec papa, dit Sevy d'un regard dur. Quand tu es sortie d'où tu étais, tu n'allais pas bien et papa a accepté de démissionner de son travaille pour qu'on reste avec toi et que tu ne sois pas seul.

\- Il… il a fait ça? Demande Sirius en regardant Severus avec surprise. Et il faisait quoi, comme travail?

\- Il était professeur de potions et directeur de la maison Serpentard, ici, lui dit le gamin en attachant les cheveux de Lily et de se caller dans les bras de son père.

\- Sirius était ton parrain, mais ta marraine, qui s'était? Demande Remus.

\- Qui de mieux que la meilleure amie de son père? Que je demande avec un sourire entendu à Lily.

\- C'était… enfin, se sera moi? Me demande la Gryffondor avec un sourire jusqu'aux yeux.

Severus me regarde avec surprise quand j'hoche la tête en confirmation. Je pense que Lily serait une marraine parfaite pour Sevy. Qui de mieux que celle qui s'est sacrifiée pour lui, dans l'histoire originale?

\- Merci de me faire confiance, Ariel, me dit Lily en se levant sur ses pieds et en me prenant fermement dans ses bras.

\- C'est Severus qui t'as choisi, lui dis-je en répondant à son étreinte, mais je sais que je devais être d'accord avec lui.

\- Et nous, il nous arrive quoi? Demande Potter. Pourquoi on est ici exactement?

Je leur explique alors exactement ce que j'ai dit à Sirius plus tôt dans la journée. Potter devient blanc comme un linge.

\- Et comment tu peux en savoir autant? Demande Potter, septique. Sevy n'est pas si vieux que ça. Il ne peut pas savoir tout ça.

\- Tu as raison, dis-je en réfléchissant à plein régime. Mais dans la famille St-Clair, il y a un don particulier qui circule. Quand je touche quelqu'un ou quelque chose, il m'arrive de voir certaines choses.

Une chance que j'étais accro à canal Z, dans mon univers. La série Dead Zone m'aide à un point incroyable ce moment! Je vois Remus se tendre, Potter qui lève un sourcil et Sirius qui semble réfléchir.

\- C'est vrai que dans la famille Black, on a souvent des Métamorphomages. C'est bien possible que d'autres familles aient d'autres sortes de dons, dit Sirius en haussant les épaules. Et tu as vue quoi, me concernant?

\- Plein de choses, Patmol, dis-je avec un sourire énigmatique.

\- Nom d'un chien! Murmure James en s'ébouriffant les cheveux.

\- C'est exactement le bon terme, Potter, que je lui répond. Et si tu ne veux pas que je me mette à la chasse à la Moldu, je te suggère fortement de ne plus t'en prendre à mon fils et son père. On se comprend? Je suis certaine que des bois au-dessus de cette cheminée rajouterait du « panache » à la pièce.

À la surprise de tous, Remus et Sirius éclatent de rire alors que Potter pâlit drastiquement.

\- Définitivement, tu es une vraie Black! S'exclame Sirius en se tenant les côtes alors que son meilleur ami le fusille du regard.

C'est ainsi qu'en quelques minutes, je suis devenu l'attraction de l'appartement. Remus me demande de le toucher et de lui dire ce que je vois le concernant. Je lui dit que si il veut en discuter avec Severus, il pourrait probablement faire quelque chose pour lui. C'est perplexe que le loup-garou me regarde avant de s'approcher de mon fiancé. Lily me demande la même chose et je m'approche d'elle en lui murmurant à l'oreille :

\- Potter n'est pas une si mauvaise personne, Lily. Il a juste besoin d'un petit coup de pouce pour grandir un peu. Et je sais que tu es la personne parfaite pour ça.

\- Mais… il s'en prend tout le temps à Sev.

\- Et pourquoi, tu crois? Que je lui demande. Il est jaloux de votre complicité. Il ne comprend pas que vous avez une relation fraternelle forte.

\- Il… il croit que je suis amoureuse de Sev? Me demande tout bas Lily, incrédule. J'adore Sev, Ariel, mais pas comme ça. Je te le jure.

\- Je sais, Lily. Je ne te connais pas beaucoup, mais j'ai confiance en Severus. Alors tu n'as pas besoin de t'inquiéter pour moi. Jamais je ne ferai quoi que se soit pour vous séparer.

À ma surprise, la Gryffondor me saute au cou en me remerciant. Avec ce qui s'est passé dans le livre, je suis surprise qu'elle semble si attachée à Severus alors qu'elle ne lui a jamais pardonné ce mot qu'il a lâché par colère et humiliation. Il me semble que si elle connaissait autant Severus qu'elle le semblait, elle aurait comprise qu'il fait toujours ça. Il s'emporte quand il est en colère et regrette immédiatement au moment où les mots sortent de sa bouche. Je me promets que ce moment ne se reproduira jamais. Et si Potter peut comprendre enfin que Severus n'est pas une menace pour lui concernant Lily, ça ne peut que faire du bien à tout le monde.

Après quelques hésitations, je vois James s'approcher de moi.

\- Alors, Rogue n'en a pas après Lily?

\- James, tu sais ce qui caractérise le plus un Gryffondor, après le courage?

\- Non, quoi?

\- Son don pour sauter aux mauvaises conclusions, lui dis-je avec un sourire en coin. Et si tu tiens tant à Lily, montre lui celui qu'elle n'a jamais vue. Le James Potter courageux, plein d'empathie et qui est prêt à tout pour les gens qu'il aime. Si tu lui fais sentir qu'elle n'est qu'une conquête sur ton tableau de chasse, jamais tu n'arriveras à la séduire. Alors change radicalement de comportement, et pas juste avec elle ou elle verra clair dans ton jeu. Elle n'en a rien à faire, du Gryffondor arrogant, imbu de lui-même et joueur de Quidditch vedette. La preuve, elle défend Severus contre tes copains et toi. Ce que Lily cherche chez un partenaire potentiel, c'est son intelligence, sa loyauté et son empathie. Montre lui que tu es comme ça. Sirius et Remus en sont les preuves.

\- Comment tu?...

Je tapote lentement ma tempe droite de mon index avec un petit clin d'œil et retourne auprès de mon fils pour le laisser réfléchir. Je n'ai jamais aimé James Potter dans les livres. J'espère que celui-là sera moins décevant que l'autre.

\- Oh! Merde! C'est presque le couvre feu, dis-je en regardant ma montre. Vous devriez partir avant de vous faire attraper par Rusard. Et ne vous en prenez pas à lui, dis-je au Maraudeurs en les laissant sortir de l'appartement. Il ne peut pas se défendre contre la magie alors ne soyez pas déloyaux, dis-je en regardant Sirius intensément.

Je suis satisfaite en le voyant rougir d'embarras et de partir avec les 3 autres Gryffondor.

Les jours passent et je vois que mon frère et ses deux amis se distance doucement de Peter. Au début, je me suis dit qu'il méritait peut-être une chance, mais quand je l'ai vue grimacer en portant sa main droite à son avant bras gauche, je sens une colère sourde monter en moi. Ce petit crétin avait déjà la Marque des Ténèbres. Je me demande bien qui d'autre l'a dans cette école.

Je me dirige donc vers la table des Serpentard, qui prennent leur petit-déjeuner et je commence à discuter avec Severus, qui comprend tout de suite où je veux en venir.

\- C'est confirmé, lui dis-je, assez fort pour que quelques Serpentard m'entendent. Le Lord est vraiment le bâtard de Tom Jedusor, à Little Hangleton. Barjow à confirmé qu'il l'avait employé quand il est sorti de Poudlard en 1943. Il l'avait reconnu. Il avait acheté le bijou à sa mère, 1926. Tu sais qu'il n'oublie jamais un visage.

\- Alors, il est vraiment un Sang-Mêlé d'un père Moldu? Murmure Severus en mimant la surprise.

\- Et sa mère était à peine plus puissante qu'une Cracmole, selon les dires de certains sorciers du village. Si le Lord arrivent à mettre la main sur eux, je ne donne pas cher de leur peau pour qu'il puisse garder son secret bien caché. Je suis une sang-Pur et crois moi, jamais je ne me mettrais à genoux devant qui que se soit, aussi Héritier de Salazar Serpentard qu'il puisse être. Si il suivait vraiment les préceptes des Sang-Pur, jamais il ne réduirait qui que se soit en esclavage, encore moins des sorciers qui respectent la culture et les traditions sorcières, dis-je à mon fiancé en m'assoyant à côté de lui, alors que Sevy est à la table des Gryffondor avec Lily et sa meilleure amie, Alice Addams, la future mère de Neville Longdubas.

\- Excuse moi, me demande une fille qui me rappelle vaguement quelque chose.

\- Oui?

\- Tu es certaine de ce que tu dis? Me demande la fille en question.

\- Absolument, dis-je avec assurance. Quand j'ai apprise que le Lord courtisait la famille de mon géniteur, j'ai fait quelques recherches, avant d'arriver à Poudlard. J'ai quelques contacts et j'ai reçu confirmation se matin. Mais fais toi-même tes recherches, si tu ne me crois pas.

Sur ce, j'embrasse Severus, dit au revoir aux autres Serpentard et retourne à la table des Serdaigle rejoindre Pandora. Je vois alors presque la moitié des Serpentard de 14 ans et plus, murmurer entre eux. J'ai toujours trouvé louche que Dumbledore ne se soit jamais servi des origines de Tom pour refroidir l'ardeur des Sang-Pur à le suivre. Mais en même temps, comme je l'ai dit à Severus le premier soir où j'ai raconté l'histoire de Voldemort à Drago et Harry, les Gryffondor ont besoin d'adversaire à leur taille pour prouver leur valeur. Et qui de mieux qu'un Mage Noir en puissance pour que Dumbledore prouve, une fois de plus, sa supériorité? Il semble laisser les choses aller, mais dans les livres, il avait tellement perdu le contrôle de Tom, que Albus est mort avant la fin en laissant Severus se battre tout seul.

\- Ariel, qu'est-ce que tu as? Me demande Pandora d'un air inquiet. Ta magie sort par tous les pores de ta peau. Qu'est-ce qui te fout en rogne, comme ça?

\- Je… je dois y aller, dis-je en me levant d'un bon. Je vais dans le parc, j'ai besoin de prendre l'air.

Et je pars comme une flèche vers le Lac Noir.

\- Ariel! Attends! Ariel, qu'est-ce que tu as? Me demande Severus en me prenant dans ses bras.

Je jette un sort de silence autour de nous avant de répondre à sa question légitime.

\- Il… il s'est servie de toi, dis-je dans un sanglot en me callant dans son étreinte.

\- Qui?

\- Albus… Sérieusement, qui donne un entretien d'embauche à un potentiel enseignant dans une taverne où vont des gens peu fréquentables? Qui ne jette pas un sort de confidentialité sur la porte, à moins de vouloir être entendu? Qui connaissait assez les Potter et les Longdubas pour savoir vers quelle date leurs épouses allaient accoucher? Quelles familles de la Lumière sont les plus riches de Grande-Bretagne? Qui est devenu le tuteur Magique de Harry et est devenu gestionnaire de ses comptes parce que son parrain était à Azkaban pour des crimes qu'il n'a jamais commis? Qui connait la véritable identité de Tom, qui lui a annoncé qu'il était un sorcier?

\- Merde! C'est toujours la même réponse, dit Severus en resserrant ses bras autour de moi. Albus Dumbledore.

\- Albus Dumbledore, que je répète, les yeux embués de larmes contenues. J'ai toujours détesté ce personnage, mais là…

\- Shhhh, nous ferons ce qu'il faut pour détruire les Horcruxes avant qu'il ne cause trop de dégâts, me promet Severus. Et je suis certain que Lucius nous aidera encore.

\- Il faut être sûrs qu'il a le journal. Il a été créé depuis que Tom était en 5e année et que le Basilique à tué Myrtle Elizabeth Warren.

\- Qui? Me demande une nouvelle fois Severus.

\- Mimi Geignarde.

\- Oh!

\- Oui, oh! Tout le monde se plaint d'elle, mais personne ne pense à demander pourquoi elle est morte. Et en plus, dans l'endroit qui est supposé être le plus sûr du monde magique.

Les jours passent doucement et il n'est pas rare de voir quelques étudiants de plus de 13 ans, toutes maisons confondues, dans la section généalogie, dans la bibliothèque de Poudlard.

Je vois, à ma grande satisfaction, le regard de Peter devant un vieux grimoire en regardant le livre comme si ce dernier l'avait trahi. Haha! Pettigrow déchanterait-il de son choix? J'espère bien!

En moins de deux semaines, le mythe Voldemort était relativement détruit aux yeux des étudiants de Poudlard sans même que Dumbledore ne semble s'en rendre compte. Je m'assoit avec Lily dans le parc pendant que Severus et Sevy sont sur le terrain de Quidditch à regarder l'équipe de Serpentard faire son entrainement. Quand ils ont fini, Regulus nous rejoint avec un grand sourire sur le visage.

\- Les Poufsouffle vont se faire massacrer, samedi, nous dit-il en s'assoyant près de nous. Evans, dit Reg en hochant la tête vers Lily.

\- Black, répond elle sur le même ton.

\- Oh! Et père et mère veulent te rencontrer, Ariel, dit Reg en sortant une lettre de sa robe de sorcier.

\- Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée, dis-je en hésitant. Ton père et ma mère n'ont pas eu une histoire facile et je n'ai pas envie que Lady Black m'en veuille pour la trahison de Lord Black alors que je n'ai rien à y voir…

\- En fait, je pense que mère est bien plus impatiente de te voir que père. Elle a toujours voulu avoir une fille, dit Reg sur le ton de la confidence. Mais avec les complications à ma naissance, elle ne pouvait plus porter d'enfant par la suite.

\- Que pensent-ils du fait que Ariel soit en couple avec un Sang-Mêlé? Demande Lily avec précaution.

\- Ils ne sont pas enchantés, mais comme tu n'es pas sous leur responsabilité, ils savent qu'ils n'ont rien à dire, dit Regulus en ébouriffant les cheveux de Sevy qui jouait à attraper le Vif d'or de son oncle. Même si ils ne s'empêcheront pas de passer des commentaires pas très élogieux sur Sev. Ce qui est complètement stupide, dit le 3e année. Sev est plus Serpentard que tout les Sang-Pur de notre maison réunis.

\- Je trouve aussi, dis-je avec un sourire alors que Sev me prend par la taille pour m'approcher de lui.

Je suis vraiment contente que Regulus et moi ayons de bons rapports. Si je peux le convaincre de ne pas devenir Mangemort, ça serait déjà ça de gagné.


End file.
